To Touch the Stars
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: All Hermione felt was the pain, until one night a mysterious man showed up and offered her a way out. A way which lead to the USS Enterprise. Set in Harry Potter (6th) and StarTrek (2009). Story updates/notifications posted in Profile.
1. The Beginning

XxX

I watched as the tears slipped from my eyes and gathered on the cold stone floor. My heart was broken. Every time I saw them a new knife flew into the gash that had already bled my heart dry.

I felt numb yet the tears kept coming. Darkness surrounded me, loneliness pushed in around me.

Logic was lost to me.

'Hermione?'

I looked up to see Harry. He walked over and pulled me close, I just cried. What else was there to do?

There was laughter and then, 'Hermione?' I knew that voice, my heart grew hard and I looked up with venom.

'What?' I snapped, pulling away from Harry. Ron and Lavender stood before me. It was almost if I was blacked out: I didn't know what was being said. I didn't know what I was saying. My wand was out and small yellow canaries were flying forth to attack Ron before I had even though the curse. I knew I had thrown the curse but I couldn't remember why. Pain and anger filled in what was once numb

Ron sprinted away, the birds following after him. I turned back to face Harry, he was as lost for words as I was. His best friends were fighting and he was caught in the middle. It was all my fault, Harry was hurting because of my stupid actions.

The tears came back full force. Harry sighed, mumbling something about Ginny. I knew I should care but I just didn't. I was hurting my best friend again but I couldn't seem to help it. I was a terrible person.

I kept thinking, why was it always left up to me it figure everything out? Why did I have to be the logical one and fix everything and everyone? It wasn't fair.

When was someone going to step forward and fix _me_?

'Hermione?'

I rubbed my eyes and looked to Harry. He, however, was looking at something over my shoulder.

I slowly turned, whipping at my nose. I froze. An older tall, slender man stood dressed all in an odd outfit with pointy ears. His eyes were dark, almost as black as his hair, and his eyebrows were in a straight line going up instead of curving around his eye lid. Time and sorrow had carved away at his face. He looked as gentle as Dumbledore, just as intelligent too.

A small smile flitted across his face before he controlled it once more, 'Are you Hermione Granger?' He asked in his monotone voice.

I backed up, my eyes wide and hand reaching for my wand, 'W-who are you?'

'My name is Spock and I would like to request your presence aboard the starship USS Enterprise in star date 2258.42.' His eyes were strong; they held a memory of remembrance. Did I know him? Did he know me?

'I would like you to accompany me to the year 2258. Precisely 261 years in the future to this date.' The man continued. He slowly reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, silvery trinket.

'She isn't going anywhere with you.' I hadn't realized Harry had gotten up let alone moved in front of me. My eyes were locked on the intelligent brown ones of the man's. There was just something about them…

'Hermione,' Harry glowered, 'isn't going anywhere with you.'

My eyes moved to the trinket and my brow rose, 'A…time turner?' I couldn't piece anything together.

The man smiled, holding the turner as if it were his most precious treasure, 'Yes, it was given to me by someone very special.' He gently placed it in a nook of a mechanic device he pulled from his cloak.

He offered me his hand, 'Will you come with me?' I couldn't help but feel a pull to him, I know I knew him. My heart beat strong; I was feeling something other than the pain that had consumed me. I felt hope.

'She won't.' Harry had his wand out, ready to fire. I studied every inch of the man's face, I could trust him.

His eyes grew gentle as he pleaded with me, 'I will fix you.'

Without thinking, I took his hand. It was the chance of a new start, a place without the heartbreak.

He would fix me.

'Hermione! No!' Harry reached out for me but he was too late.

Golden spheres encircled me and I was Apparated away.

XxX


	2. The Stars

XxX

I gasped as the golden bands pulled back, stranding us in 2258. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. Brushed my hair back, I stood up to look around.

'Spock?' I called. The room we were in looked like a cargo hold. My voice bounced off the crates and came back to me.

'I am here, Hermione.' I turned to see him walking towards me.

'Why do you have a time turner?' I demanded, walking to meet him. The spur of the moment Hermione was gone; the logical one was coming out. I had questions that needed answering.

'A beautiful witch I knew gave it to me.' He explained, looking down to the silvery trinket.

'Witches don't just _give _their time turners away.' I scoffed as I crossed my arms, 'That's against every single rule there is.'

Spock nodded, 'She liked to break rules every now and again, but she would only break a rule when someone she cared for was in desperate need. It took me years to understand why she would and when I finally did it was too late. Please follow me; I need to get you in the right place.' Spock started down the rows and I followed.

'What happened?' I asked as I hurried to keep up with his long strides.

'She found out the way that saved my mother and before I could stop her she went back and changed the past once more.' Spock explained, his voice had been controlled up until we had started to talk about the woman. I could feel the pain he felt at her loss as well as the love he still had for her.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' I whispered as I continued to follow him.

'I'm hoping with you here now, the past might change one last time.' Spock came to a halt and turned around, 'You must not mention me. Otherwise, your destiny is your own. You are where you need to be.' Spock turned a dial on the device and the golden spheres encircled him, 'Good bye, Hermione Granger.'

'Wait! What does that…mean…' I trailed off, knowing he was long gone. I sighed, running my fingers through my messy curls, 'What now?'

'You there! Halt!'

I turned around; I started to panic as two armed men ran towards me. Guns aimed directly at me.

'What's your name?' One of the men demanded.

I automatically stuck my hands up in surrender and answered, 'Hermione Granger.'

The men looked to each other, the first nodded to the second who moved off to the side and flipped out a small device, 'We have found the suspect in question. Female. Five feet three inches. Brown hair and eyes. No immediate threat. Stand by for transit to Bridge.'

'I'm Lieutenant Yarks.' The first stated his gun still trailed on me, 'How did you get on board?'

'I…I'm not sure.' I answered, 'I was….I was…somewhere.' I couldn't mention magic because it would be breaking the rules in my time and I couldn't mention Spock because that not only broke the Time Turning Rules but also the one rule he had given me. I had nothing.

The second man finished up his report, 'Follow us.' Each of the men took a side and started to lead me through the cargo hold and towards a too-white elevator.

'Where are we going?' I asked. Once we stepped inside the elevator flew up.

'We are headed to the bridge to see Captain Pike.' Lieutenant Yarks explained.

'Oh, ok.' I swallowed. The doors opened and I had to turn away, was everything on this ship so bright?

Lieutenant Yarks stepped forward, 'Captain Pike?' A white chair in the center of the room spun around and an older man with mousy brown hair and light eyes stood; his yellow shirt about as bright as the room.

'We obtained this stow away in the cargo hold.' Lieutenant Yarks stated.

Captain Pike walked over, his hands behind his back as he looked me over. I looked down to my bright purple runners and Muggle jeans; my long-sleeve Gryffindor shirt was what really gave me away.

'You can put your hands down.' He let me know as he stopped in front of me.

I dropped my hands, having forgotten they were still up.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'Hermione Granger.' I stated. I could feel everyone's eyes locked on me.

'How did you get onto the Enterprise, Hermione?' He asked a bit softer.

'I…I had an accident.' I closed my eyes once the words left my mouth. Not the best excuse I'd ever come up with.

'An…accident?' Captain Pike raised an eyebrow.

'Um…' My brain was spinning trying to come up with a story, 'Yes, I…'

I chanced a look around the room, looking for any explanation, when a second man in a blue shirt moved next to the Captain.

My mouth fell open. A younger version of Spock stood looking at me with quizzical eyes. I was sure it was him. Not just because of the pointed ears but because of his eyes. They were the exact same thoughtful shade of brown as the older Spock's. His face was less weathered than his older self and his hair was a richer black but I was sure it was him.

'Yes?' The Captain asked again.

I shook my head and turned back to him, 'I—'

Before I had a change to answer, the door flew open and in came a slew of people. The volume erupted around me. I was pushed forward right into Spock, embarrassment warm my cheeks.

Someone was yelling about a trap as Spock helped me to my feet before going to joining the group. I tried to follow what was going on but they were all foreign words to me. Romulus. Lighting Storm. Warp. Vulcan.

I had no idea what was going on.

'Sir we are going right into a trap. You need to stop the ship.' A tall, sandy-browned man demanded of the yellow-shirted captain.

'You suggest stopping the Enterprise while she is in transit to a rescue mission?' Spock asked the man dressed in black.

They went back and forth until another yellow shirt stated that they would be arriving at Vulcan in five seconds.

The ship lunged forward and I crashed to the ground as did most of those on the bridge.

'Bloody 'ell.' I groaned, pulling myself up to my knees. The ship lunged back and forth, I flew backwards and my head rammed into the wall.

Rubbing the bump, I looked up to the screen where a tattooed man bartered with Captain Pike.

'Future Floo.' I mumbled to myself as I stood up.

'You will come over to negotiate.' The man stated before the screen went blank. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves as they strategized while I remained focused on the black screen.

I staggered forward and pressed my hand against the glass. My eyes widened as I realized exactly where I was.

'We…we're in…space?' I swayed a bit. It made sense now: star date, starship, warp. I should have figured it out, I was losing my touch.

'Yes, we are.' Spock answered my question before turning to Captain Pike who was handing out orders. The man who had come in yelling left followed Spock and the captain.

I was frozen to my place, the only reason I knew people had left was because I saw their reflection in the window.

I was in space. We were in space.

I had never seen anything like it before. It was as if diamonds had been scared on an inky velvet scarf, piece of other destroyed ships gently drifted around the lifeless space. It was the balance of beauty and destruction.

'Ms. Granger.'

I turned slowly to see the young Spock beckoning me towards him. I pulled myself away from the window and walked over to him.

He looked me up and down, checking for any other damage, before offering me a seat, which I took. I looked up to Spock who was studying me with curiosity, he offered me a smooth silvery pack which I took silently and placed on my head.

Spock cleared his throat and looked away to the helm, 'Ms. Granger.'

'Hermione.' I corrected, shifting the pack.

He nodded, 'Hermione, I need you to stay here till further notice.' He ordered before heading over to the white chair in the middle of the bridge. I once more looked to the large window, my eyes watching in wonder as the scene unfolded before me. I could see another very small ship soaring past the window to the large, black tentacles of the opposing ship.

'Lieutenant Checkov, have you deduced what the Romulus ship is trying to accomplish?' Spock stated, breaking me from my thoughts.

They went back and forth until one thing became clear: black hole.

'They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?' Spock asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly, 'How long do they have to evacuate?'

'Minutes.' Checkov said sadly. Spock got up stiffly and headed for the door.

_Go with him_, was whispered into my thoughts. I didn't waste any time, I dropped my ice pack and snuck off the bridge.

I kept a safe distance, scared of getting lost on such a big ship but equally weary of getting caught disobeying my orders. People were rushing around, hurrying to complete their jobs which kept them too busy to notice an unauthorized juvenile onboard.

The crowd started to thin the further we got from the Bridge. His pace was determined and a gap started to grow between us. I hurried to keep up with him but also to stay out of sight.

Wherever Spock was going to be, I needed to be as well. I wasn't sure why it was so important for me to go or if I could even do anything to help but I knew I needed to get down there.

XxX


	3. Vulcan

XxX

'Prepare to beam me down to Vulcan.' Spock ordered as he walked in the doors. I easily slipped in and moved off to the side as the engineers busied themselves with their screens and Spock with his equipment.

'Move, move, move.' I pushed further back in the shadows as the door opened and the young boy Chekov came running in, 'I can get them. I can get them.' He fiddled with one of the screens and a joy stick as he continued to convene with himself.

I shielded my eyes as the platform lit up. A thud resounded in the room; two men had come crashing down onto the platform.

'Clear the platform.' Spock called as the two men who had appeared were helped off.

'Spock what are you doing? You can't go down there!' One of the men called.

'Beam me down, now.' Spock ordered.

One of the engineers pulled a lever and the golden spheres started to encircle him. Without thinking, I rushed forward and took hold of his arm. I could feel myself being pulled with him as we moved towards the doomed planet.

I groaned as my back hit the hard surface. Spock, having been pulled off balance by me, had landed flat on his back as well.

'Hermione?' Spock questioned as he sat up.

'Sorry.' I groaned, rubbing my arm as I followed suite. He stood up and offered me his hand which I took.

'Stay within a foot radius of me and do as I say. I will deal with your insubordination when Vulcan's culture isn't in danger of being lost forever.' Spock stated as he pulled out his gun and headed for the mountain side. I took off after him.

A large crevice grew before us the closer we got to the mountain and Spock didn't hesitate to run in as the earth shook. The tunnel were starting to cave in as we moved through it, the earth broke away from the walls and crashed around us. We were descending into hell.

Light appeared as we took the last corner and it grew as we got closer to the opening.

'We must evacuate.' Spock called as we reached the end of the tunnel. Marble statues rose as I entered into the large cavern. I stood rooted in place as I looked around the ancient room; this had to be very special to them. Precious gems were placed along the walls that caught the light and filled the room with beauty, statues of ageless goddesses stood in the middle of brilliant flames watching those in the room as they rushed towards the entrance.

'Mother, come along.' Spock reached for one of the women who ran to meet him and held fast to her as the group started out of the room, 'Hermione?'

I looked over to Spock, who gestured for me to follow.

I sprinted towards the door, helping those who were lagging behind as we rushed out of the mountain side. The opening sealed just as the last few people had made it out.

Spock pulled out a device and held it to his mouth, 'Enterprise, beam us up.'

The earth continued to shake violently; the rocks would give at any moment. If they were going to take us up, they need to _now_.

'Beaming in 5…' The Enterprise replied, '…4…'

I looked down to my hand as they were wrapped in golden ribbon. And then the ground before us gave out.

'Mother!'

'I'm losing her! I'm losing her!'

Time froze. A dark silhouette appeared and pushed her back towards Spock's outstretched hand. Without thinking, I reached out for the ghost. I caught their hand just as I felt myself being pulled back through space to the Enterprise.

I fell backwards onto the hard platform floor, my shoulder screaming out in pain. Groaning, I rolled over and had just caught sight of the figure when they turned and were gone.

'Now that was Apparation.' I mumbled, hissing as I hit my shoulder on the edge of the platform.

'Please tell me someone else saw that.' I heard off to my right. I felt strong hands grip onto my arm and hoist me up. I grimaced as the pain grew.

'Who was that?' A man demanded of me. He grasped my shoulders and started to shake them. I yelped in pain, 'Who was that person? Were they Romulan?'

'Jim.' Someone off the platform called, 'Can't you see the girls been through enough? She doesn't know.'

'How do we know she isn't working with them?' The one called Jim seethed. Still, he let go of my arms and let me fall to the ground. I was just thankful to be out of his strong grip, I quickly crawled away from him towards the wall nursing my shoulder.

The man who had called Jim off moved towards me cautiously, 'Miss, 'I am Leonard McCoy, Senior Doctor on the Enterprise.' He explained gently, opening the small case he carried, 'May I take a look at your shoulder?' I nodded knowing he wasn't going to hurt me.

'I'm going to give you something for the pain.' He slid a blue vial into what looked like a tranquilizer gun, 'It will feel like a pin prick.' He reassured me, 'But it will help a lot.'

I nodded, letting him move my head to the side and roll my sleeve up. I cringed as the needle stung my shoulder but the relief was almost instant, like magic. I looked down at my arm in amazement.

'What was that?' I asked. I started to move my shoulder up and down without any pain. Maybe it really was magic.

'Tribble drool. Apparently, those little buggers are worth something after all.' He smiled as he started to wrap my arm.

'What is a tribble?' I asked as Leonard finished and gingerly helped me to my feet.

He opened his mouth to explain but Spock beat him to it, 'Tribbles are native to the planet Iota Geminorum IV. They have two goals in life: to eat and to reproduce. Roughly 50% of their metabolism can be used to help in the reproduction and gestation period of a Tribble.'

I nodded, not knowing what else to say to the unflawed dictionary definition.

_Is that what I sound like in class?_ I thought to myself as I looked at Spock.

'Dr. McCoy, Hermione, if you will please follow me.' Spock nodded to each of us in turn before turning towards the door.

Leonard shrugged and gestured for me to go ahead of him. Spock stood waiting in the elevator.

Once we were on the bridge, Spock looked to me and gestured to the chair I had previously occupied. I walked over and sat down, knowing my lecture was coming soon.

'Spock, we need to go back and get Pike.' Jim demanded. I let my eyes drift to the window while my ears listened in.

'We are returning to Starfleet to regroup, we need to gather together and determine what our next step is. That is what regulation call for.' Spock concluded, 'As acting Captain you will follow my orders Lieutenant Kirk.'

'What about Pike's order? He told us to go back for him!' Jim demanded.

'Please remove Lieutenant Kirk from the bridge.' Spock ordered, taking the Captain's chair. The two security men from earlier stepped forward and each took an arm before pulling Jim away.

What happened next was as much a blur as the figure from Vulcan. Jim had taken down the guards as well as a few others when Spock stood up calmly and walked over.

Without another thought, Spock gripped Jim's neck and sent him straight down to the ground, 'I want him off this ship.'

The guards wasted no time retrieving the unconscious Jim and removing him from the bridge.

'Set coordinates for Starfleet.' Spock ordered before walking over to my chair. I looked up sheepishly as he towered over me, 'Please follow me.' I got up like a lamb being led to slaughter and followed.

Spock stepped into the elevator, his face held no expression as he waited for me. Begrudgingly, I stepped onto the glassy surface with my head down.

And I thought the cavern on Vulcan was hell. Oh, how wrong I was.

XxX


	4. Logic and Emotions

XxX

'Regulation 531 requires those aboard the USS Enterprise are in uniform.' Spock stated as he stepped out of the elevator. I followed, uncertain of what would come next. Spock walked down the sleek grey corridor; he stopped in front of a panel and opened a hidden compartment.

'Judging by your height, waist and bust size I would presume this will fit you.' Spock concluded, pulling out a folded grey uniform and handing it to me, 'You will have a Starfleet badge that will allow you on the bridge and you will stay in the chair assigned to you at all times. You will not leave the bridge except with an escort or in an emergency situation. We will discuss how to further handle your situation after we have dealt with the Romulans.' I stood, dumbfounded.

Hell was a lot nicer than I thought it would be.

'Wait!' I called, running after him. He stopped and turned to me, awaiting my question. I skidded to a halt and looked up to him, 'You aren't going to chastise me? Put me in a cell for lock down? Give me detention?'

'As you are an unstable minor with a possible concussion, Dr. McCoy thought it unwise to maroon you on Delta Vega with Lieutenant Jim Kirk. He cited Regulation 6378 and therefore I cannot interfere with his decision.' He explained, 'Also, the Romulans have violated Regulation 0001 and 634 which is of first importance compared to your breaking of Regulation 593.'

'0001? 634?' I asked. My head was spinning with so many numbers, '593? 637—'

'Dr. McCoy has declared Regulation 6378 which states that a Senior Doctor can overrule a captain if he feels someone aboard the ship is in a condition unsuitable for punishment.' Spock explained, 'On the other hand, the Romulans have threatened all that the Federation stands for and have all but exterminated the Vulcan race. You have simply stowed away as it were which is a lot less severe the genocide. I think you would agree?'

I nodded.

'You will find a room to change in there.' He said, pointing to a door on my left.

'Alright.' I said before walking to the door. I huffed as I changed into the light-grey dress, it was an odd uniform but compared to the itchy jumper and skirt we had at Hogwarts I wasn't going to complain.

I took a page from Luna's book as I twisted my hair up and stuck my wand through the messy bun.

I folded my cloths up and headed back out to the hall where Spock waited.

'Are you ready?' He asked. I nodded and joined him in the elevator. Spock wasted no time pressing the button for the bridge.

I could feel him scrutinizing me from the corner of his eye; I shifted my feet and kept my eyes forward.

'May I ask why you have a stick in your hair?' Spock finally said.

I reached up and felt my wand, 'Oh, it's just my wand.' I froze; I hadn't meant to say that.

'You're…wand?' Spock asked. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to the bridge. I wasted no time moving towards my chair, I had my orders and I needed to get away before he asked any more questions. Spock walked by me with a quizzical brow but remained silent as he moved towards the captain's chair.

'How far are we from Starfleet?' Spock asked.

'Sir, ve have problem dovn in engineering.' Lieutenant Chekov said, turning around in his chair, 'Ve cannot varp till they fix.'

Spock leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face, 'Has Lieutenant Kirk been successfully removed from the Enterprise?'

'Kirk's pod will be entering Delta Vega's atmosphere in two minutes.' One of the men at the helm stated, his shoulders slumped. Spock gave his signature one-nod before turning to talk to other Lieutenants.

I sat pin straight as I gazed out the window. I knew I had no more wiggle room when it came to the rules. I would have been crammed into that pod with Jim Kirk if it hadn't been for Dr. McCoy.

'Cap-e-tan,' Lieutenant Chekov asked, 'Engineering said ve vill be here overnight. Varping avay from the Black Hole damaged the core. She needs to cool dovn before varping again.'

Spock leaned back in his chair, his fingers gently tapping the arm, 'Alright, Lieutenant Sulu make sure you have sent a message to Starfleet tell them we will gather with them tomorrow at 0800. You all maybe be excused for tonight, report back at 0600.' No one hesitated to follow orders. Spock stood and walked over to me, I looked up to him through my lashes, 'Since there is little cabin space aboard the Enterprise, you will be sharing a room adjacent to Lieutenant Chekov who will be escorting you off the bridge this evening. Dr. McCoy will be checking on you later this evening.'

I looked over to see the young Lieutenant from earlier. He couldn't have been any older than me, his tousled brown hair and bright, honest blues made him look even younger.

'Are you ready Ms. Granger?' He asked in his Russian accent. I stood and followed him quietly.

'Vere are you from Ms. Granger?' Lieutenant Chekov attempted to make small talk as we stepped into the elevator.

'Hermione. And I'm originally from London.' I replied, not really in the mood for idle chit chat.

'Pavel. But most everyone calls me Chekov.' He smiled as he introduced himself 'Hov do you like being in space so far?' He asked as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and he gestured for me to go first. I remained quiet as I walked past him.

Pavel Chekov walked down the hall, counting the doors in Russian before stopping in front of one.

'Ah, here ve are.' A small number-pad slide out of the wall and he quickly typed in his code. Once more, he stood aside for me to go first.

The room was small to say the least. There was a tiny desk next to a window overlooking the white planet Delta Vega. A small cot was pushed against the far wall. Two doors stood next to each other on the opposite side, I assumed one was for me and the other was the bathroom.

'Your room is through there.' Pavel said, directing me to the left door. I nodded and headed towards the room, 'I vill find you change of clothes. Yes? Yes.' He nodded and headed towards the door.

'Ok.' I replied. The boy was very mousy; he seemed to second guess every step which made him appear twitchy. I feel like if I had a little brother, that's what he would look like.

I twisted the handle and walked into my room, it wasn't any different than the main room. There was a small window with a cot and that was it. It was meant to be a sleeping quarter and nothing else.

I fell back on the bed, rubbing my eyes.

All the events of today swarmed my mind like the Ministry's paper memos. They all fought for attention without giving me rest.

Ron and Lavender. The older Spock. Younger Spock. The itchy grey material I wore. The ghostly figure. The planet Vulcan. 2258. Delta Vega. Regulations.

It felt beyond mending, there was no fix for me.

I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest. The tears that had been kept at bay were back in full force. There was no escape.

My eyes seared shut with pain as I let my chest heave with the sobs; all the different emotions were pushing in on me. I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my body tossing and turning but I couldn't stop it. I needed someone to make sense of this for me, I needed logic and all I had was confusion. All I had were my emotions and they were killing me slowly.

A pin prick bit my neck and I was instantly asleep.

XxX

'That should keep her down till morning.' Leonard McCoy nodded, placing his instruments away, 'She needs her rest.' He looked down to the unconscious girl with compassion; he wasn't sure what troubles she was facing but he could tell it affected her deeply.

He couldn't wake her in the slightest while she had tossed and turned in her night mares, all he could do was sedate her and hope it gave her some peace for the night.

'Aye yay yay.' Pavel Chekov ran his fingers back through his hair as he moved from the room. Spock stood over the small bed, studying the small girl.

She actually wasn't a _girl, _Spock thought, she was a young women. Looking at her, he tried to recall every fact he could.

Her name was Hermione Granger. Hermione was a name that hadn't been popular since the early 21st century and there certainly weren't any Hermione Granger's listed as current residents of earth or any explored planets, Spock had personally checked and double checked.

She thought she was from the year 1997, which was 261 years ago, and the crest she had worn on her civilian cloths couldn't be traced in any database.

She didn't look like a Romulan nor act like one. It was very obvious she was human; Romulans were very protective of their lives while she had thrown caution away when she had gone with him to Vulcan.

Why had she snuck off to go with him anyway? She hadn't interfered with the rescue and she hadn't tried to escape.

She also rescued the figure that had saved his mother, maybe her and the figure were together?

And then there was that stick in her hair. A wand she had called it?

Maybe she was in need of Regulation 6378.

'Spock.' The acting captain turned to the Doctor.

'You need to get some rest.' Dr. McCoy ordered in a curt tone. It was obvious he was still upset Spock had just placed an unconscious Kirk in a pod and launched him onto a random planet.

Spock gave a single nod but turned back to the sleeping girl. Lieutenant Chekov could already be heard snoring in the other room.

'I'll be staying with her for the night.' Dr. McCoy stated, retrieving a blanket and pillow from one of the hidden compartments in the room. Spock raised a brow as he turned to the Senior Doctor.

'If she wakes up and is in the same state she just was I need to attend to her straight away.' He explained to the captain, 'Anyway, you are the one who assigned her to bunk with a 17 year old hormonal—'

'Lieutenant Chekov spent three years in England; I thought it logical that she would find comfort in someone that knew her culture.' Spock explained.

'Every day is pon farr for teenagers; obviously you didn't take that into your _logic_.' Dr. McCoy mumbled as he made his bed on the floor.

Spock nodded as he looked at the girl again, 'There is no logic in the situation surrounding her sudden appearance and, just..._her_…'

Dr. McCoy crossed his arms and nodded, 'She is just a young girl. She runs on _emotions _not logic.'

Spock nodded once more, clearly not liking that answer.

'Go get some rest Spock; logic will come to you in some weird Vulcan way eventually.' Dr. McCoy said. McCoy had been working nonstop since they had gotten into space, his body longed for just a few hours of sleep, 'Go to bed.' He demanded, moving into his make shift bed.

Spock nodded and started towards the door, he couldn't stop himself from stealing one last look. The medicine had done its job, she lay perfectly still on the bed. Her curls lay like a halo around her peaceful face.

He closed the door and started back up to the bridge. She might be an _emotional _being but there had to be a _logical _explanation as to why she was here.

And he wouldn't sleep until he had figured it out.

XxX


	5. Constellations

XxX

I shot straight up, sweat pouring from my forehead, 'Where am I?' My eyes scanned the room, trying to answer my question.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot, pulling the blanket that had been laid atop me aside.

Leonard McCoy lay on the floor next to me, his bright watch reading 5AM. I now knew the source of the pin prick last night; I had gone so loony that they had called in the doctor to give me a sedative. I blushed a bit at the embarrassment.

I bit my lower lip as I slowly slipped out of the bed and moved towards the first door. My hair cascaded down as I pulled my wand from it.

'_Lumos_!' I flicked my wrist and my wand lit up. A shadow cast over Pavel Chekov's face as I headed for the main door. I knew I was already on a short leash but need to get out, to get some air.

_I won't go any farther than a foot away from the door_, I promised myself.

Slowly, I made my way through the main room and towards the door, '_Alohomora_!' Within seconds, I was free in the outside corridor.

I sighed, leaning against the smooth grey wall as I twisted my hair up once more.

My body slid to the floor and I pulled my knees up to my chest, my head fell back against the wall.

I didn't feel like the brightest witch of my age, I felt like a bloody mess. I use to be so together. When someone needed an answer, I was ready to give it. A solution? I had already thought of one an hour before they needed it.

Then why did I have such a break down last night? When had Hermione Granger gone from the even headed girl to a hormonal driven one?

I had always been able to separate myself from the problem at hand, why was it so hard now?

'I thought you were supposed to get better with age, not worse.' I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes, 'What's happened to me?'

Ron and I weren't going to be together. That was fact, I needed to set that aside and move on. I need to compartmentalize. I needed to remove all emotion from the equation.

My eyes fluttered closed and I consecrated on my rhythmic breath as my thoughts turned.

Harry needed me. I was selfish to run away, I would need to apologize once I got back. Also, Harry needed me to get along with Ron.

Ron and I wouldn't be together, he didn't choose me but I needed to be civil and polite to him for Harry. I would be polite and civil to Ron. There, problem solved.

I smiled, feeling a bit better. My shoulders shifted against the cold wall as I sat up.

Next: how to get back to Hogwarts and what was my reason for being here in the first place?

Yes, I had accepted the offer out of selfish motivation but the elder Spock had offered it to me first so there had to be a reason.

Was I here to save the ghostly figure that had saved Spock's mum? If so, my job was complete and the older Spock should be coming back to get me.

There had to be another reason. There was something else I needed to do, but what? What?

'Hermione?'

My head shot straight up, my breathing grew ragged.

Spock stood; his hands behind his back and brow rose.

'I—I needed some air.' I explained, hurrying to stand. I brushed off my dress, trying to smooth it.

Spock gave a curt nod, 'I will escort you to the bridge. It is already 0530, everyone will be reporting at 0600.' With that he turned and started towards the elevator. I followed quietly after him.

Spock wasted no time stepping out of the elevator when we reached the bridge. I tenderly stepped out, my eyes looking around the room.

It was so quiet with no one busying about. I slowly walked around the room, my eyes grazing over every instrument and screen. I ended up in front of the large window. Space was painted before me; I crossed my arms as I tried to guess at the constellations.

'May I inquire as to what you are thinking about?' I could hear the pure curiosity in Spock's voice. I turned around; he sat with his hand on his mouth and his brow quizzical.

'I was trying to figure out what these constellations are.' I replied, gesturing to the window. Spock nodded and stood.

'The one to the Northwest is called Aguamenti and the one before you is Nox.' Spock explained. I smirked to myself, those were also spell names, 'The one located beneath us is Alohomora, it's in the shape of a key.'

I nodded, looking out, 'It's beautiful up here.'

'Space is a frozen, silent vacuum that would kill you in three seconds if left on your own in it.' Spock explained, 'It is _hardly _beautiful.'

'I think it is.' I smirked. I could feel him looking at me; he hadn't expected me to challenge him.

I smiled, quite pleased with myself as I turned to meet his eye. He opened his mouth ready to reply when the doors parted and those who worked on the bridge filed in.

A familiar beep sounded and Spock pulled out a communication device, 'Captain Spock, the core is cooled down and ready to go.'

'Thank you.' Spock said, flipping the device closed, 'Everyone report to your stations.' He ordered as he moved to his chair. No one hesitated to follow orders, I easily moved through the crowd to my chair.

'Lieutenant Sulu, are we ready to warp?' Spock asked.

'Yes, sir.' Lieutenant Sulu reported. Spock nodded, silently telling him to go ahead.

'Thrusters on full, warping in 3…2…1…'

The ship shot forward and in no time we were on our way.

'Cap-e-tan. There vas unauthorized access to emergency vater valve in Sector 3.' Lieutenant Chekov stated, bringing up the video.

I leaned over, being careful to stay in my chair as I tried to figure out what was going on.

'Have security detain them.' Spock replied calmly. I fell back in my chair feeling trapped, I hated time-outs.

XxX

I swayed my chair back and forth as I waited for security to come back onto the bridge. The doors opened and in walked a garrison of guards with Jim Kirk and an unknown man.

'How did you get aboard the ship?' Spock demanded as he walked up to the pair. He looked to the unknown man, 'Who are you?'

'You are the pointy-eared genius, you figure it out.' Jim taunted. I chanced standing up and moving towards the crowd.

Spock raised a brow. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to challenge him today.

Spock turned to the second man, 'How did you beam aboard the Enterprise while the ship was at warp speed? Under threat of court martial, you will answer me.'

'Don't answer him.' Jim demanded, the man looked between the two and remained quiet.

'You will answer me.' Spock ordered again.

'I prefer not to take sides.' The man replied. I smiled, he was obviously from Glasgow.

'You really are heartless, aren't you Spock?' Jim mocked, 'Your planet was just destroyed, millions murdered…and you? You are just…empty.'

'Back away from me, Lieutenant Kirk.' Spock warned, his eyes growing hard. I looked between the two men, the idea of Gryffindor pride flashed through my mind. Maybe Vulcans were the same way?

'What does it feel like to be heartless? To know no love or fear. You yourself said a captain _had _to feel fear to _be_ a captain.' Jim continued stepping forward, 'Isn't that right?'

'I will not allow you to lecture me on the emotional requirements of a captain.' Spock retorted.

'You feel _nothing_. But then again, why would you? You aren't a full Vulcan and you aren't a full human, are you Spock? You are a _mistake_.' Jim mocked, 'Your _father_ can feel no pride in his son and your _mother_…well, what can she feel but disappointed and ashamed...' Jim shrugged, 'I guess if she hadn't played the _whore_—'

Jim had no time to finish; Spock had broken his logical ties and gone into attack mode. No one was sure what to do or where to look as the two fought before the window. All of a sudden, Spock had Jim pinned and was forcing the life from him.

I stood with my arms awkwardly at my side and mouth open, was this really happening? Shouldn't someone do _something_?

The doors opened and in walked an elder Vulcan, 'Spock.' His voice was low and commanding. Spock hesitated but let up. He stood straight as he walked over to Dr. McCoy.

'I have been…' Spock had to clear his throat, composing himself after what just happened, 'emotionally compromise. I release my duty as captain. Please note the date and time in the for the ship's log.' Spock asked before walking to the elevator.

The same feeling that had made me go to Vulcan pushed me to follow Spock. People were more concerned with Jim than me as I moved to the elevator.

'Hermione?' Spock asked as I slid between the closing doors, 'If I was still captain I would command you to go back to the bridge. As it is, I will strongly advise you to go back.'

'It wasn't fair what he said, you know.' I stated boldly, 'You aren't heartless. You do _feel_, if you didn't you wouldn't have risked your life to go down there.'

'How would you know?' Spock inquired, turning slightly to look at me. I confused him, he'd probably never met someone like me, 'The _logical _and _sensible_ thing would be to save the essence of the Vulcan culture which I did.' He stood straight and tall, eyes focused forward as he spoke.

'And it wasn't fair what he said about your parents,' I continued, ignoring what he had said, 'Your parents are proud of how you acted yesterday and anyone with eyes could see that they love each other.' Spock just looked at me.

'I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to say. You have confused me.' Spock stated, wrinkling his brow as he turned to face forward. It was almost as if he considered me a mathematic equation, I was something to be solved.

I shrugged. I smirked as I followed suite: standing straight and letting my gaze focus on the doors before me. Spock reminded me a bit of Harry, if Harry had pointed ears and spoke in a monotone.

'I confuse most.' I mumbled to myself. Spock leaned across and pressed a white-button on the pad, instantly the elevator came to a halt.

I forced my pulse to slow down as I glanced at him.

'Why did you call the stick in your hair a wand?' Spock demanded, moving in front of me so I had to look at him, 'Where did you come from? Why were you so emotional last night and now you stand before me completely sane and logical?' His chest was rising and falling as he finished.

My back fell against the wall as he moved closer to me; I realized just how short I was. He towered over me, needing an answer. Spock needed order. With the fate of the USS Enterprise out of his hands and the destruction of Vulcan, he would seek it elsewhere.

Spock needed something to make sense. I bit on my lower lip wondering if I should tell him the truth.

Like Harry, I felt a need to protect him – to help make sense of this for him.

I would give him the order he needed, the answers he desired. I would tell him the truth.

'I decided that the thing I was upset about was out of my hands, I compartmentalized so that I would feel somewhat in control of myself.' I explained, 'I was born in London but I came here from Scotland. Wand is slang for a hair stick.' So the last part was a lie, but at least it was an answer and Spock seemed satisfied with it.

Spock nodded as he moved back to his place, 'I am sorry for the forcefulness of my questions. It was out of line for me to ask them in that sequence and especially now that I am not captain.'

'It-it's alright.' I replied, brushing my bangs back. I shifted from foot to foot; the awkwardness filled the elevator like smoke.

'Can I ask how you know the constellations around here?' I asked quietly, trying to break the frosty silence.

'My Mother enjoyed observing stars from earth when she was a little girl and she kept up the hobby when she moved to Vulcan to be with my father. She taught me everything I know.' He explained, his face remaining emotionless.

'My Father loves the stars too. He used to wake me up all the time as a little girl to go out and watch them.' I smiled gently at the memories, 'At my school, we have an Astronomy Tower. I wouldn't admit it to any of my friends, but Astronomy was one of my favorite classes. I still sneak up to the Tower to gaze at the stars every now and again.'

'Why are you telling me this?' He replied in his controlled, scientific manner.

I shrugged, 'Because at a time like this, everyone needs a friend to remind them of a better time. A happier time.' I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I was already so far out of my element that I didn't care.

I wasn't the young first year that had been safe and secure in the library surrounded by her books. Everything had been predictable and logical then was gone now.

I had gone through heart break, broken rules to save those I loved, looked Death in the face and survived. Once I was back at Hogwarts, I would be chancing everything – my parents, my friends, my life – to stand by Harry and fight Voldomort again. And I would win.

Everything that had happened, that would happen, shaped me into the Gryffindor I was today. And my Gryffindor instinct told me that the Vulcan that stood before me needed _me._

'Friends?' The word sounded foreign to him.

I nodded, 'Friends.'

'Fascinating.'

XxX


	6. Tracking Pulses

XxX

The elevator doors opened just as Jim came over the speakers. We were going after the Romulan ship, Captain's orders.

I swallowed hard; this was not going to be easy.

'They will need to find a way to avoid Nero's sensors.' Spock deducted, pressing the up button, 'The magnetic forces of Saturn's moons might be enough to interfere and hide the Enterprise.'

I nodded, not sure what to say to that. He already had a set plan; it wasn't like he needed my approval. The elevator shot up, Spock barley waited for the doors to open before making his way out. I followed trying to understand everything that was being said.

I was intelligent, but their two and however many hundred years advanced science just seemed to give me a headache. I hated to admit it, but I'd take Snape's Potions over what they were saying about warping and physics any day.

Jim clapped Spock on the shoulders and headed towards Lieutenant Sulu. Spock started towards the elevator with his hands behind his back.

'What's happening?' I whispered to myself as I looked around the bridge.

'The Captain and I will be beamed aboard the other ship to disable the machine they have and to retrieve Captain Pike if possible.' Spock explained, stopping in front of me and dropping his eyes to meet mine. I nodded.

'You will be staying safely _aboard _the Enterprise.' Spock's eyes were hard, making sure I knew my place. My head dropped and I nodded once more.

'Let's get the show on the road.' Jim stated stepping into the elevator. Spock nodded and followed him in.

I stood, twiddling my thumbs as it were, as I gnawed on my lower lip. Usually I was a part of the world-saving team, not the one left behind.

'You may accompany us to the Pad.' Spock stated, not bothering to look at me. Jim raised a brow at Spock.

I wasted no time stepping into the elevator, with a whoosh the doors closed and dropped us down to the Engineers.

Jim stepped out and led the way, I followed after Spock.

'Aye, there ye two be. 'Re ye ready?' The man who had arrived with Kirk sat at the controls, dressed in a new, dry red shirt. His smile dropped when he saw me and my bright purple shoes, his Scotland blue eyes looked to me and grew in surprise. It was almost like he recognized me; I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

'Mr. Scott?' Jim asked, 'Mr. Scott? Scottie!' He snapped his fingers in front of the engineer's face.

'Aye Captain.' Mr. Scott stated. He returned his eyes to the computer screen and started to tap away at the keys, I could still feel his eyes keeping track of me.

I got a chance to slip away when Jim moved forward to talk to him. Leaning against the smooth grey wall I felt a bit more protected.

The comfort left the instant I felt someone's gaze locked on me, the hairs on my neck stood alerting me to the feeling.

My eyes moved around the room and came to rest on Spock who stood ready on the platform; one brow was cocked as he studied me. I quickly turned away.

What was with everyone staring at me today?

I chanced another look at Spock; he was still studying me intensely. He was thinking through something and the answer just hadn't come to him yet.

I knew that look because I had the same one when I was trying to help Harry figure out the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Actually, I had that look with most anything Harry did.

Jim moved past me and took his place by Spock.

'Energize.' Jim called. Mr. Scott started the machine and in an instant they were gone.

'Aye! I got it!' Mr. Scott jumped up, his bony finger pointing at me. My heart beat a hundred times faster.

'Ye be 'Ermione Granger.' His smile grew cocky; his confidence flourished having figured out who I was.

I nodded, not sure why figuring my name out had been so important. Apparently, those sitting next to and around Mr. Scott couldn't figure out why it was so important either.

Then it dawned on me, I hadn't been introduced to him. He shouldn't _know _my name.

The young Scot walked over and clasped me on the shoulder, 'Best friend to the renowned 'Arry Potter. Boy who lived, died, and lived again. Aye yes, that's who ye be!'

My eyes grew. Shock pooled in my stomach. I hadn't really thought that he could be a wizard, I hadn't even considered it. I had, wrongly, assumed everyone in this time were men of science not magic.

'It tis an 'onor to meet ye lass.' He took my hand and started to shake it vigorously. He leaned in and whispered, 'Did ye 'ave a problem with yer Time Turner?'

I just started at him with wide eyes.

'Oi! 'Ow rude, I am Montgomery Scott, but ye can 'all me Scottie.' He inclined his head in respect, 'Do ye mind me asking how ye got 'ere lass? Was it yer Time Turner?'

'I—I'm not s-sure how to—to explain it.' I stuttered. Scottie's eyes were so honest and true, I knew he would keep my secret.

'Hermione?'

We both turned to see Dr. McCoy stepping through the doors and gesturing for me to follow him, 'I have a job for you.'

I nodded and followed, giving Scottie a small smile.

'I need you to watch a screen for me.' Dr. McCoy explained, 'All hands are busy on the bridge, I need you to track Spock and Jim.'

'How do I do that?' I asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

'The computer is really simple. All you have to do is call out when things change, like if their heart rate accelerates or they are injured or…' Dr. McCoy paused, I could tell he was struggling with the idea that they might _not _be coming back, 'A banner will appear across the screen telling you what to call out.' He let me move into the elevator first before stepping in and sending us back to the bridge.

'Do you think you can handle that?' He gave a crooked smile as the elevator slowed down. We stepped out and he showed me to my new chair.

'Why do you trust me?' I asked boldly as I took my seat.

Dr. McCoy slowly turned to me, his eyes were soft as he placed a hand on my shoulder, 'Because Spock does.'

I was dumbfounded once more.

'Spock and I were talking this afternoon,' Dr. McCoy started, 'He said that you were someone to be trusted. That was all he said and I looked just as surprised as you do right now. But if Spock says it, I gotta trust him.'

I quickly shut my mouth and he chuckled.

'I'll let you get too it, I'll check in on you in a while.' He smiled and moved towards the helm. I nodded, thankful for something to do other than pace.

The monitors were fascinating. Jim's pulse was racing with adrenaline while Spock remained calmed and collected.

I smirked; the monitors seemed to be functioning perfectly.

'Everything appears to be fine.' I called as my eyes drifted between the two images. I lingered a bit longer on the outline of Spock.

He trusted me.

The keeper of regulations, the one who believed solely in logic_ trusted_ me when I had never given him a reason too.

I leaned back in my chair, ruffling my own bangs. Logic was all I had ever wanted. Being the bookworm, the brightest witch and a regulation keeper myself I thought I had found it; but Ron had proven me wrong.

I had used my intelligence to cover my heart and when I had dared to share my true feelings I had been too late.

Logic is what I had longed for, I had wanted to be rid of my heart break and be fixed like the elder Spock had promised. I had thought I should rid myself of all emotions but now, seeing the younger and his subtle change, maybe I wasn't so wrong to _feel_. Maybe, what I had really been looking for was balance.

A balance between emotion and logic. Spock had no reason to trust me, but he did.

I smiled as I swayed my chair back and forth, my finger tapping my lip. Maybe there was another reason for me to be here; maybe just maybe I was here to _teach _as well as to be taught.

Leaning back, I smiled as I figured part of my destiny out.

The lights flickered and panic set in as my screen went blank. My naïve fingers tapped at the keys, trying to get it back.

'My screen is blank!' I called; it fell on deaf ears as everyone else called out the same thing. I jumped up, not sure what to do.

The system came back on almost instantly and Lieutenant Sulu turned to the crew, 'We lost communication; Kirk and Spock are on their own. Remember our orders.' And everyone returned to work.

My eyes were wide as I fell back in my seat. I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling, but I knew fear was among them.

I stood up and started to pace.

XxX

We had had nothing but dead air for twenty minutes. My foot tapped the floor impatiently as my pulse raced.

'Cap-e-tan! Ve have a ship off port!' Lieutenant Checkov called. I stood and rushed to the window. A small wispy, silvery ship flew by with its course sent one earth.

'We have run analysis and the ship appears to be much more advanced than anything we have.' One of the other Lieutenants called, 'It must have come through the black hole.'

A dark feeling filled the pit of my stomach as I saw the small ship heading for the drill.

'Spock's on that ship.' I whispered to myself, my hand pressed against the thick, cool glass. There had to be something extremely important on that ship for him to steal that ship.

The small craft took aim at the drill, destroying its contact with Earth. Cheers erupted around the bridge.

And then, it disappeared.

'They went to warp.' Lieutenant Sulu reported. The large, black ship followed after Spock.

'We have to go after them!' I called, turning to the helm, 'Spock's on that ship!' I pointed towards the last place the ship had been.

'How can you be so sure?' Lieutenant Sulu asked skeptically. Lieutenant Checkov lowered his head as he looked between us.

'I just do,' My eyes narrowed, 'Why else would it have destroyed the drill?' I stepped to the helm, placing my hands on either side of the desk. My thoughts turned, piecing it all together, 'The thing that destroyed Vulcan is on that ship. Spock moved it away from earth because he is planning to take down Nero with it.'

I turned back to the large window, my arms crossing protectively over my chest as the last pieces fell into place, 'He plans on sacrificing himself. One to save thousands, it's _logical_.' I turned to the helm, 'You know I am right.'

Lieutenant Sulu scrutinized me a few seconds more before he made up his mind, 'Get ready to warp, we are going after them.'

'How did you figure that out?' Dr. McCoy asked with his arms crossed, an impressed smile on his lips.

'Warping in 3…2…1…' The ship shot off.

'They are 2.3 light years from where Vulcan was. We come at them with phasers at the ready.' Lieutenant Sulu called.

'I hope you were right!' Dr. McCoy called over the commotion.

'I hope I am too!' I braced for impact as we broke into the clearing.

'Fire!' Red beams shot out from the Enterprise, attacking the missiles that had been aimed at Spock. The small ship was heading directly for Nero's death machine.

My eyes grew, 'Scottie!' Without a second thought, I took off towards the elevator. It was pure luck I hit the right button that sent me down to the Engineers.

'Scottie!' I called as I ran down the hall, 'Scottie! You need to lock onto Spock's signal!'

'Whoa, whoa, slow down lass.' Scottie gestured for me to calm down as I burst into the Pad.

'Spock is going to crash his ship into Nero's. You need to lock onto him _now_.' I breathed, wincing at the stitch in my side.

Scottie swung his chair around and went to work. I fell against the wall, trying to catch my breath.

'I got them!' Scottie called. Three figured started to appear on the Pad, the golden spheres pulled back to reveal the two Captains and Spock. I sighed in relief, they were safe.

Dr. McCoy came running down and took charge of Captain Pike. I trailed after Jim and Spock as they started towards the elevator.

'Hermione?' Spock raised a brow as I step into the elevator.

The doors opened to the bridge and Jim ordered a hail to go out to the other ship. Spock waited for me to go first; his gaze burning into the back of my head. I swallowed and returned to my chair in front of the monitor, unsure what he was thinking.

On the screen, I could see Jim's steady heartbeat as he talked to Nero. I tilted my head as I studied Spock's; his pulse was accelerated and not as relaxed as it had been before.

Slowly, I shifted my eyes to the helm. Spock stood next to Jim; his hands clenched tightly together.

He was about to go Vulcan on Nero's arse.

'Alright.' Jim nodded and the phasers erupted. The ship tilted, sending us all to the side.

'Whoa! What is going on!' My hands took hold of the chair arms as my eyes sifted to the large window. A large black hole was before us and Nero's ship was breaking apart.

The communicator sounded and Jim hurried to answer it, 'We're being pulled right into the hole.'

'Everyone to your place.' Jim ordered. A strong pair of hands took hold of my shoulders and pulled me back against the chair, the hand reached over and pressed a button which strapped me in.

I looked up to meet Spock's stoic eyes. He gave a quick nod before moving to his seat and strapping himself in.

'Scottie! Get us out now!' Jim called, 'Now, now, now!'

'I'm given her all she's got Captain!' Scottie called back. My head grew fuzzy; I could only make out a few words here and there.

I felt the ship shoot forward and then it all went black.

XxX


	7. Living Arrangements

XxX

Spock started to pace the length of the wall; his eyes locked on the Doctor as he worked.

'You need to blink Spock. Even your Vulcan eyes can't take being open much longer.' Dr. McCoy smirked as he counted off the young girl's pulse.

_Spock might be the king of the logic mountain, but I am the king of emotions,_ McCoy thought to himself. The young Commander hadn't left the girls side since they found her passed out, in fact Spock had been the one to find her in the first place.

The Vulcan had taken an unusual interest in the young Earth girl, always keeping an eye on her. He was always there when something went wrong and he never missed an opportunity to talk to her.

McCoy constantly caught him staring at her; it was almost like the Vulcan saw her as a mathematic equation to be solved.

'Well, she's going to be out for quite a while.' McCoy concluded as he gathered his things, 'She's strong but that entry into Earth's atmosphere takes its toll on everyone.'

Spock stopped pacing, his arms crossed. His eyes never once left her face.

Dr. McCoy stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'She is going to be fine.'

'She has a hearing before the council Friday; will she be awake and ready by then?' Spock inquired, his tone controlled and eyes dull as he turned to the doctor.

McCoy nodded.

'Very well.' Spock nodded and started towards the door. He dared one last look at the unconscious girl before the doors closed.

The doctor turned to his patient, 'What is it that has everyone intrigued by you? Hum?' He stood with his arms crossed, looking down at her peaceful face, 'You even have Spock under your spell.'

XxX

'Pulse is steady, no reaction to the medication.' My eyes fluttered at the voice.

'Ahh, morning Sleeping Beauty.' Dr. McCoy's face started to come into view.

Slowly, I sat up rubbing my head, 'Dr. McCoy—'

'You know you can call me Bones, everyone does.' He smiled his Kentucky smile.

I smiled back, 'Bones, what happened?' I brushed my hair back, my eyes desperately tried to adjust to the bright room.

'Well, for starters we are back on earth.' Bones started, 'There is a change of clothes for you in there.' He nodded towards the loo, 'You've been out for about 26 hours.'

My eyes grew and he chuckled, 'It's actually not that bad. Most people who come back to earth after their first space trip are out for a _few_ days. I was out for four days my first trip.'

Bones started to play with his instruments as he continued, 'On the up side, Kirk got the Enterprise. They are awarding him permanent Captainship this afternoon. If you would like to go to the awards ceremony, I can have someone stop by and pick you up at 3. It will be good for you to get out and get some air.'

'That sounds...nice.' My voice was dry and crackly.

Bones nodded as he started to pack his things up, 'I know exactly who I'll send to get you this afternoon. He hasn't stopped bothering me since you passed out.' Bones stood, running his fingers back through his messy hair, 'Damn hobgoblin always looking over my shoulder inquiring about this and that…' He mumbled to himself as I started to drift back to sleep.

'Try to get some rest.' With one last smile, he stood and took his leave.

I left my head fall to the side, my sore eyes looked towards the window.

Earth. Oh, I was happy to be on real ground again.

XxX

I briskly rubbed the towel on my wet hair. With a flick of my wand, my hair was dry and curly once again.

'I love showers.' I cooed to myself as I started to dress in the fresh cloths. I had just finished when a knock sounded on the door.

'Come in!' I called. The doors opened and in stepped Spock. He froze, a surprised look on his face.

'What?' I asked, looking down to the simple grey dress and my bare feet. I looked to what he was wearing: a black uniform decorated with badges and metals of every color and a hat in his hand.

I bit my lower lip, feeling inferior.

'You look…acceptable.' Spock nodded, placing his hat on his head. I twisted my hair up and stuck my wand through it.

Sitting on the bed, I pulled my shoes on. I could feel Spock watching every movement I made.

'Ready.' I jumped up, trying to fake a smile. He nodded and opened the door, stepping aside for me to go first.

I shifted my eyes to look at Spock as we walked down the hall; his gaze was set straight ahead. I had thought Scottie would be the one to come pick me up. Bones had said the _he_ that he would be sending had wanted to talk to me so it made sense it would be Scottie wanting to talk more about Hogwarts and such.

'Is Scottie alright? I thought he would be picking me up.' I said.

Spock looked to me with a hard brow, 'Why would you _assume _Mr. Scott would be escorting you this evening?' He stated, his eyes shifting forward once more.

'Bones had said someone who wanted to _talk_ to me would pick me up.' I clarified, 'Scottie and I had been interrupted in the middle of our conversation aboard the Enterprise so I assumed it was him.' I was a bit put off by the tone Spock had used.

Spock nodded but remained quiet. My shoes squeaked as we continued down the hall.

Spock stopped and turned to me; I awkwardly came to a halt and met his eye, 'My mother would like to offer you an invitation to stay with is until your hearing.'

I froze, not sure how to respond after our little upset. I chewed on my lower lip, trying not to get whiplash from his mood swings.

'You may think it over and give me your answer after the ceremony.' Spock concluded. He gave a single nod and we continued on our way.

The sky was growing dark as we stepped outside; a few stars had started to appear just above the horizon.

'Stay close.' Spock ordered as we started to make our way through the crowd outside the auditorium. Thankfully, seats had been saved for us close to the front.

The ceremony was simple but the significance and meaning wasn't lost to me. Jim had received a great honor and everyone was proud of him, the audience applauded as he relieved the former Captain.

Whistles filled the auditorium and people filed out of their seats to greet the new Captain of the Enterprise. I stood, just as excited as everyone else as I clapped.

'Aye! Aye!' Scottie made his way towards us with Lieutenants Sulu and Chekov trailing after him. I smiled as they stopped in front of us, chattering away per usual. Soon we were joined by Spock's parents and idle chit-chat began as we made our way down to greet Jim.

I saw Spock's mother stopped and usher her husband and son to move on without her. She waited for me to get closer before addressing me, 'I don't believe we have been properly introduced—I'm Amanda. Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother.' Amanda was beautiful, her dark mahogany hair shone in the light and her dark eyes were inviting.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' I replied.

'Yes, I have heard quite a bit about you,' Amanda smiled sweetly, 'Did Spock tell you about the invitation?' She asked, linking arms with me as we continued down the stairs.

I nodded, 'He mentioned it when we were walking over.'

'Please don't feel obligated to accept.' She explained, 'I'd just heard about your situation and Spock has told us so much about you, I wanted to help in any way I can.' I could tell that she sincerely cared and that made my decision easy.

'I think I will take you up on it.' I smiled. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

'I'm very happy to hear that. I look forward to having you stay with us, Hermione. 'Amanda gave one last smile before excusing herself and attending to her husband and son.

I sighed, knowing I had made the right choice as I joined in on Scottie and Jim's conversation. Scottie spit on Jim's new badge and pretended to shine it.

I burst out laughing, 'Congratulations, Jim. You have officially been christened with Scotties spit.'

Jim smiled, giving me a playful wink, 'Maybe we should go out and have our own celebration later.' I blushed, and turned away. Scottie chuckled.

Spock caught my eye and started to make his way towards us, 'My mother informed me of your choice.' He looked to Jim and then back to me, 'May I escort you back to retrieve your things?' I nodded and let him lead the way through the large crowd.

My eyes gazed up at the stars as we started outside. Orion was bright and strong.

'Do you see the Pleiades within Taurus?' Spock asked, his eyes following mine, 'It's very faint, you can only see a few stars in it.'

I nodded, 'It's beautiful.' Spock didn't bother to disagree, he simply nodded.

I didn't have many things to gather, just my Muggle cloths and the dress I had worn aboard the Enterprise.

'Ready.' I said, pulling the strings of my bag closed. Spock nodded and we started towards his parent's house. The moon was bright as it shown down on us, the stars twinkled in welcome.

My eyes widened as I saw the grand building grow before us, 'This is where you live?'

'This is where my father and mother live when they are on earth.' Spock stated, 'The Vulcan Embassy.'

I stopped and looked at him, 'I thought you said—'

'I stay with them when they are on Earth.' Spock explained as he started up the stairs. I shifted my bag and started after him.

If I was impressed by the outside, I was floored by the inside. I gently brushed my fingers against the beautifully carved furniture as my eyes took in each portrait. The outside might have been 2258, but the inside looked like a beautiful Victorian manor.

'You will be staying in this room and I stay in the room across from yours. The kitchen is down stairs and the dining hall is through there.' Spock took authority as he pointed out each place. I could tell he'd spent a lot of time here.

'I will give you a tour tomorrow. For now, I will let you get settled in.' Spock nodded and headed towards the adjacent door.

I watched him move across the hall and enter his room without a second glance. I moved to my door and quietly made my way in. The room was elegant, the bed had a canopy and there was a dark wooded vanity and wardrobe. It was just like Hogwarts.

Dropping my bag onto the bed, I walked towards the French window.

I crossed my arms as I looked out over the city, 'Now what?'

XxX


	8. An Interesting Morning

XxX

I jolted awake as a large crash sounded outside. Having fallen asleep in my cloths was a terrible idea, I felt grimy as I moved out of the bed and headed towards the door.

Rubbing my eyes, I pulled the door open and peered out. A small boy sat on the floor, his lower lip was out as he tried to hold back the tears.

'Are you alright?' Worry filled the pit of my stomach as I ran towards him. He instantly looked to me and calmed his face. The boy couldn't have been more than seven or eight as he clutched his ripped trouser. He turned his head to the side and I noticed the point on his ears.

He was a Vulcan child.

'May I look at your leg?' I asked as I knelt down next to him. He slowly nodded, not trusting his voice.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' I said, trying to get his focus off the pain, 'What is your name?'

'Sardusk.' He grimaced a bit when I touched the swollen area around his cut shin.

'Well, Sardusk, I don't think you are going to die.' I smiled as I looked up to his sweet eyes, 'Are your parents around?'

'They are in a meeting with the Ambassador.' He explained, 'I—I didn't mean to break it…I…I was just looking.' His eyes nervously looked to what use to be a crystal vase.

'It's alright, it was just an accident. I didn't like that vase anyway.' I chuckled, brushing his hair back, 'Would you like me to walk you over to the hospital to get that taken care of?' He nodded. I stood and offered him my hand which he took tightly into his own as we started on our way.

The door opened just as we got to it and I stopped, pulling Sardusk back so he wouldn't get hit.

Spock walked in in full uniform, his hat under his arm. He paused, cocking a brow at me and the child.

My eyes grew, 'Sardusk broke a vase and cut up his leg, I was taking him to the hospital.' I explained quickly. I felt like a teenager getting caught sneaking out.

Spock nodded, 'I will accompany you.' He placed his hat back on and held open the door.

XxX

I stood in the doorway, watching Bones stitch up the young boy's leg. Spock stood next to me, as still as a statue. He was calm and collected; no emotion could break through his mask.

'Why did he correct his emotions when he was obviously hurt?' I asked, my eyes lingering on the boy.

'Why is it that you never let yourself _feel_?' I whispered, my finger tapping against my chin.

My heart went out to the little boy; I couldn't imagine being told I wasn't allowed to show my emotions. To be taught it was wrong.

'You are mistaken.' Spock's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to him, waiting for an explanation.

'Vulcans feel very deeply.' Spock corrected, 'Emotions once brought the Vulcan race close to extinction in fact. Greed, selfishness and hate were the main characteristics of our race before the Time of the Awakening. The Awakening brought peace to a time of war and trials. Trust me when I say, there is a reason Vulcans choose logic over emotions.'

'The Time of the Awakening?' I asked, turning to look at him.

Spock nodded, turning to him like a teacher would to his student, 'Yes, a Vulcan named Surak preached of logic and pacifism. He was killed during one of the wars but his philosophy had a great impact on our race, as you can see.'

'Pacifism?' I raised a brow, 'You pacifistically kicked Jim's arse aboard the Enterprise.' I smirked, crossing my arms and turning back to Bones and Sardusk.

'I did not complete the Purge of Emotion that most Vulcans do and, since I am half-human, it is hard for me to keep perfect control over emotions at all times.' I could have slapped myself in the forehead, I should have been able to deduce that after meeting his mother – her ears were round not elfish. She was obviously human.

Spock turned to me, 'Logic offers a peace that most can't understand.' My eyes locked on his and my breath caught, 'But, to give up all emotion would have been being untrue to part of me.' The small flecks of gold in his dark eyes shone bright. His chest rose and fell in time as his eyes grew soft, my pulse sped up. His mask was coming off.

As I shifted nervously, my hand accidently brushed his. His eyes were instantly on his hand, having felt the spark as well.

My blush streaked my face as I moved away from him, my back hit the door frame and I gasped in surprise. He looked up, worry dotting his eyes as he stepped forward. He stopped only inches from me, his hand hovering above my own. I lowered my head as his breath tickled my neck.

'Spock?' And just like that, the moment was broken. Spock stepped away, his face set and his demeanor calm.

A slim girl dressed in a sleek, red uniform sauntered towards us. Her skin was a beautiful rich chocolate and she moved gracefully across the hall.

'I need to talk to you, _Commander_.' Her tone was mocking as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She looked to me with wrath filled eyes.

Spock nodded and turned to me, 'Excuse me for just a moment.' I nodded and turned back towards Sardusk; my heartbeat start to relax as I listed spells I had learned.

I let my eyes drift to where Spock stood with the woman; what I wouldn't give for one of Fred and George Extendable Ears.

'What are _you_ doing with _her_?' She hissed at the Vulcan. Spock explained something to the woman but I couldn't hear. It was obvious he was trying to keep his distance from her.

I slowly moved into the room, pressing my back against the wall. I slowly reached up and pressed the tip of my wand against my ear as I whispered, 'Gwrando Yn.'

'I don't get why you are going around with that—that…_thing_!' I heard the woman say clearly, 'She isn't one of us.'

'Hermione is not a _thing_; she is an intelligent, insightful young woman,' Spock defended, 'who is in need of a place to stay until her meeting with the council.'

'And then?' The woman glowered.

'You are overstepped your boundaries, Lieutenant Uhura.' Spock cautioned.

'Did I over step or did I just make you question your motives? You could have anyone and you choose to be around that _whore_.' She seethed, 'She is disgusting, who would want something like _that_?'

The tears started to obscure my vision; I wasn't sure what I had done to solicit her attack.

'That is enough.' Spock ordered, 'I will not have you talk about her in that way again.'

I quickly silenced my wand, knowing I had heard enough as I started to wipe away my tears.

Peering around the corner, I saw the woman storm off. Spock looked tenser, his terse eyes followed after her threateningly.

'There, you're all patched up and ready.' Bones smiled, helping the small boy off the table. The boy thanked Bones and started over to me.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' He asked seriously, looking at my puffy eyes. I forced a smile as I wiped at my eyes.

'Why wouldn't she be alright?' Spock asked as he walked up, his hands together behind his back.

I skillfully avoided Spock's eyes, 'Nothing is wrong.' I could feel Spock's intense gaze on me.

'Can we just go now? We'll see you around Bones.' I offered my hand to Sardusk, which he took, and started towards the door.

The walk back to the house was just as quiet as the night before.

'Sardusk?' A Vulcan woman asked once we had gotten into the door. The boy walked over and joined his parents without another word.

I stepped forward, trying to calm the worried mother's nerves, 'Sardusk cut himself on the broken vase so Spock and I took him to see Bones.'

'Bones? What is a Bones?' The young beauty turned to her husband for an explanation.

'I'm sorry; we took him to see Dr. McCoy at the hospital.' I clarified, looking to Spock for support.

He stood tall and regal; with a nod from him they trusted my story.

'Thank you for taking care of my son's injury. I am in your debt.' The woman smiled, turning to her husband.

'We must excuse ourselves. Sarek, I will contact you when we have decided on a place.' The men nodded to each other and the small family left.

'May I inquire as to what place Slar'vak was referring too?' Spock asked, stepping towards his father.

'We are searching for a location to start a Vulcan colony to preserve our race.' Sarek explained. Spock's brow knitted together as he looked at his father. The pair locked eyes, refusing to look away.

'Spock, have you given a tour of the house to Hermione?' Amanda budded in, trying to diffuse whatever was about to be started, 'Your father and I are going out to a meeting; we will be back later. Come along, Sarek.' Amanda walked over and linked arms with her husband, the two Vulcans were instantly diffused.

The pair excused themselves and headed out.

'What was that all about?' I asked, leaning against my door.

'I estimate that no more than 10,000 Vulcans survived the genocide. All, of course, were off planet and most have rejected the Vulcan ways.' Spock stated.

I rubbed my forehead, 'So…that means?'

'Excluding those that cannot reproduce, the elderly and the infertile, as well as those that feel no drive to preserve the Vulcan culture, there will not be enough to support a new race in the colony my father is hoping to build.' Spock explained, turning to me in his usual controlled manner.

'He wants you to go with him.' I concluded, it all started to make sense. Spock was young and just at the peak of his life, of course his father would want him to give up Starfleet and attend to the preservation of the Vulcan culture.

It was logical. Starfleet had hundreds of willing cadets; there were only so many Vulcans left.

'Exactly.' Spock gave a single nod, his scientific eyes broke for just a second, showing the pain he was hiding, 'Would you like to take a tour of the house?' And just like that, the emotion was gone.

'S-sure.' I said, following after him.

Spock went on about the history of the house while I gazed in awe. Room after room had another reason to be amazed, the view was better the higher we went. The walls had delicate carvings along the top of the walls and the portraits reminded me of Hogwarts.

The last room he introduced me to was a museum of sorts. Busts of passed Ambassadors lined the wall, beautiful statues and paintings filled up the rest of the room.

I smiled as I gently touched the smooth marble, Vulcans might believe in logic but even they couldn't help but marvel at the art humans had created.

'Do you have a favorite?' I asked, interrupting Spock's monologue on one of the Ambassadors.

'Excuse me?' Spock looked startled at my interruption.

I turned fully towards him, 'Do you have a favorite piece?' I gestured to the different mediums around the room. Spock started to walk the circumference of the room, looking at each piece individually.

He stopped in front of a particular painting; his head tilted ever so slightly, 'This one.' I slowly moved up behind him. A rugged tower stood on the canvas, broke down and dark as the beautiful sky streaked the canvas sky with peaceful tones. A balance of beauty and pain.

'_Romantic Landscape with Ruined Tower_ by Thomas Cole, 19th century.' Spock explained, 'He did a few series, his most famous are _The Course of Empire _and _The Voyage of Life_.'

'I'd like to see those someday.' I explained, gazing at the old paint strokes that had transfixed the young Vulcan. I was curious why this particular painting had him under its spell.

'I would like to show you them someday.' Spock turned to me, his face controlled. I nodded and without another word Spock started towards the door.

'Can I ask…' I started towards him and stopped, 'Can I…who was that…woman…at the hospital?'

Spock slowly turned to me, 'Nyota Uhura.' He stated, 'Her major was Xenolinguist, I instructed her in the Vulcan language.'

'She seemed…nice.' I lied. I continued walking towards him and stopped when I reached his side.

Spock rose a brow, 'You are lying.' Spock concluded as he continued down the stairs.

'I am not.' I replied defensively as I followed after him. I held the railing as we made our way down the steep, slick steps.

Spock reached the bottom and turned to me, 'You need to be—'

My foot caught the last step and Spock instantly had my arm, '—careful.' He raised a brow, silently chastising me like a small child.

'They just waxed the floors.' Spock explained, helping me off the last step.

'Dually noted.' I cleared my throat, trying to straighten my grey dress. Spock was still in full uniform, I looked like a child playing dress up compared to him. I brushed my bangs to the side, trying to not feel inferior.

Spock followed my eyes, 'Would you like to change into civilian clothes?' I looked up to him, my teeth worrying my lower lip.

'Follow me, please.' Spock started down the long hall and towards the front doors. Retrieving his hat and jacket, he handed me one of his mother's.

_Shopping with Spock_, I thought as I pulled the coat on, _that could be…interesting._

XxX


	9. Beautifully Mine

XxX

'This is the storage of Starfleet.' Spock explained as he pulled the doors of the container back. My eyes grew at the sunlight lit up the rows and rows of clothing racks.

'Why does Starfleet have all of these?' I asked, walking up and brushing my fingers against the alien materials.

'Starfleet's first mission is to explore new words and collect data.' Spock stated, walking over to me, 'These are categorized duplicates of outfits that belong to the different cultures we have explored. They are used in simulation training for classes. I have already asked permission and you are free to choose whatever you would like to wear.' He finished, gesturing to the room. I nodded and started my search.

Spock followed my lead and started looking through the pieces, 'Do you have a preference in colors?' He inquired.

'Nothing bright or pink.' I called, wrinkling my nose as I looked through one planets row. Apparently, showing everything one had was culturally acceptable on Orion, 'Nothing too…revealing.'

'Alright.' He called from farther away, 'I will keep that in mind.' I turned around, trying to figure out where he went. I squinted; the room was lit poorly, I could barely see the far wall.

'Would this work?' I jumped at the voice behind me. Spock looked at me with a quizzical brow, he held out a long purple dress with a black velvet bodice.

I picked up the sleeves, perfect length for hiding my wand. The length of the skirt and the height of the collar would conceal everything else.

'What world is this from?' I asked, running the soft material through my fingers. The dress was simple but unique. The color seemed to change as it moved in the light.

It was beautiful and perfect.

'Vulcan.' Spock stated, holding it out so I could see it better. I turned it over; a line of small pearl-buttons ran up the back of the corset.

'There is a changing room located over there,' Spock nodded to the far wall, 'I will bring you a few more options if you would like me too.'

'Y-yes, that—that sounds good. Thank you.' I took it and smiled before heading to do what I was told.

The dress slid on easily and with a flick of my wand the back was done up. The material was so soft. I spun around as I gazed into the mirror, taking in my new look with a large smile.

I ended up standing, my head high and arms at my side. My curls cascaded over my shoulders when I took out my wand. The rich purple of the dress brought out the mahogany of my hair – the different reds and browns.

I_ felt_ beautiful.

'Hermione?' Spock asked, knocking on the door. I opened the door just enough to peer out. He rose a brow and handed me some of his other choices.

I took them and quickly shut the door.

'Fascinating.' I heard him comment on the other side of the door. I chuckled as I got out of the Vulcan dress.

'Are these from Vulcan as well?' I called as I slid into a deep red dress. This one didn't have as high a neck line but it was just as elegant.

'Yes.' Spock replied, 'Apart from Vulcan, I do not trust myself to distinguish between male and female clothing.'

I nodded as I took in my appearance again. Spock had an eye for sizes – the dress fit perfectly.

Once I had finished playing dress up, I changed back into the purple dress and started to gather my new wardrobe. My bright shoes peeped out from the skirt as I tucked my wand carefully in my sleeve. I blew my bangs from my eyes as I pushed the door open.

'I think you should wear your hair down more often.' Spock commented as I stepped out. I looked to him, trying to figure him out as I dropped my load on the bench

He remained quiet as we folded the cloths and placed them into a bag he had found.

'I think you are trying to make a Vulcan of me.' I smirked as he slung the bag over his shoulder. He looked at me, not sure if I was joking or not.

I burst out laughing as we made our way outside.

'Aye! I know that laugh'ter anywhere!' I looked up to see Scottie making his way towards us, Jim smirking as he followed Scottie.

'Hullo Scottie.' I smiled, grateful to see another friend.

Jim stopped with his hands in his pockets, 'You still haven't taken me up on that celebration.' He winked. I blushed and turned away uncomfortably.

Spock stepped protectively in front of me. The air instantly chilled as the mood shifted. My eyes shifted between the Captain and the First Officer, unsure what was going to happen.

'Mr. Scott will you escort Hermione to The Rox? I will be following shortly. I need to discuss something with Jim.' Spock said; his voice tense and his shoulders hard.

Scottie wasted no time taking my arm and leading me away. I tried to hold back but Scottie held tight to me, 'Come 'long lass; ye don't want t' see this.'

Jim smirked, 'What is with you—'

'She is not one of your _conquests_.' Spock's voice was finalizing. For wanting to _discuss _something, it didn't really sound like much of a discussion.

Scottie pulled me around the corner and out of ear shot; this wasn't going to be so good.

XxX

'What? Why would you say that! She's not another conquest.' Jim rolled his eyes and started to follow after Scottie and Hermione. Spock's hand shot out and took hold of his shoulder roughly.

'You will not make another comment like that to her again.' Spock's eyes flared. Logic took a back seat to pure emotion.

Jim's eyes grew as he took in the protective Vulcan, 'Spock…She's a grown woman she can—'

Spock wouldn't back down, he stepped forward drawing up all of his height, 'You will _not_ touch her. You will _not _be near her alone.'

'Why?' Jim asked, his eyes a bit confused by Spock's outburst.

The testosterone made the air thick; Spock's eyes dared Jim to step over the line again.

'What is with you and this girl?' Jim challenged, crossing his arms as he smirked, 'It's like she has you under some kind of spell.' Spock could deduce that Jim was trying to get him to respond emotionally, just like the other Vulcan children had tried to do when he was younger.

'She is _mine_ and that is all you need to know.' Spock glowered, ready to fight for what he considered his. Jim's eyes widened, surprised at the revelation.

'Do not touch her.' Spock warned again, 'Do you understand?' Jim nodded, letting his arms drop in defeat. Spock, knowing he had won, gave one last nod and started down the path.

'L-looks like Pon Farr came e-early this year.' Jim stuttered, his pulse still racing. He rubbed his neck, thankful Spock hadn't decided to fight for what he considered his. One Vulcan nerve pinch a week was his limit.

XxX


	10. Home

XxX

'After ye, my lady.' Scottie mockingly bowed as he opened the door. The restaurant looked like a casual hangout, nothing to fancy, with a bar on the far wall. People were dressed in all sorts of cloths, trying to attract the opposite sex.

The adjacent wall of glass looked out over the harbor and the busy boardwalk as the full moon watched over from above.

'Oi! McCoy! What 're ye doing 'ere?' I turned to see Scottie clapping the doctor on the shoulder.

'You invited me.' Bones rolled his eyes at the Scott while I chuckled.

'Hullo Bones.' I smiled as I took the seat across from him.

'Hermione.' Bones smiled back, 'Do you want a soda?' I nodded and let him order it for me.

Scottie's mouth made an O, 'Oi! Right! Well, now that that's solved! A Scotch for the Scott please!' He called over to the bar chuckling.

I began to nervously tap my foot while they talked, wondering where Spock and Jim could be. My eyes stayed glued to the front door, waiting for them to walk in.

What could they have been talking about? Spock had said _she_ – maybe it had to do with the woman from the hospital? Maybe Spock really did have feelings for her and he felt Jim was encroaching in on his territory?

My heart sunk a little. Spock_ did_ like the woman from the hospital.

I had to remind myself that this wasn't my time; these weren't the people that were supposed to be in my life.

The only reason the elder Spock had brought me here was to save the mysterious figure I had decided. My mission was complete and I felt fixed, I'd learned I needed my emotions and that heartbreak would eventually ease up. So why was I still here?

Harry needed me in 1997. A war was going on. I had already let him down by ignoring his warnings and leaving with the older Spock. I needed to go back and right my wrongs done to my best friend.

I needed to help him survive this war; he deserved to live a full, happy life. I couldn't deprive him of that.

I frowned; he deserved a better friend than me. One who would listen to him and be there to always have his back.

'So, Hermione, how did you get aboard the starship?' Bones asked out of the blue. I froze, caught off guard. My thoughts instantly shifted from finding a way home to a plausible story.

Everyone had been so busy with Nero, no one had bothered to ask me any questions about _where _I'd come from.

_Story first, way back home second,_ I thought to myself as I tried to make one up.

'I…um…' I rubbed my forehead and chewed nervously on my lip.

'You might want to come up with something better than um before tomorrow.' Bones teased as he threw back the rest of his drink.

Could I use time-travel as an excuse? They had just fought an enemy from the future, would they believe me if I said someone else from the future had taken me from the past to help save someone in their present?

I started mulling over ideas as they chattered.

'Well, the Enterprise gets a re-christening next Thursday. Engineering 'as been working nonstop to get 'er back to ship shape.' Scottie said, breaking me from my thoughts once more, 'We should be up and ready to leave in a week!'

'What?' I snapped my head towards him, 'You're leaving?' This was just too many things to think about in one sitting.

Scottie nodded, shooting down a small drink.

'Aye. It's a good thing the Enterprise didn't 'ave much damage except for exterior. Space waits for no one.' Scottie cocked his head, holding up a third drink, 'Jim is itching to go back out. I can't wait to see 'ow 'e handles Spock as 'is First Commander.' Scottie slurred.

Bones huffed, 'Yeah, I can't wait to see how _I'm _going to handle a year in space with that green-blooded hobgoblin.' Scottie burst out laughing.

It felt like the walls were pushing in and there was nowhere to escape. I found feel my lungs constricting as the air grew thick around me.

I abruptly stood, 'W-will you…you excuse me?' I didn't wait for a response. I took off towards the door, tears blurring my vision.

'Aye, she's had a long week. Let 'er be for a bit.' Scottie explained, holding Bones back.

The wind wiped around me as I burst outside. I made sure to stay close to the shadows, avoiding any eyes that strayed my way. The sun began to set; violent reds and pinks scratched at the sky like my emotions did at my heart.

They were leaving. _He_ was leaving. A sob chocked my throat.

_I need to get back home_, I thought as I slid to the ground. Pulling my knees up, I rested my head atop them.

I needed to stop being so selfish; I needed to focus on Harry and let Spock live out his own life. I needed to find a way home. I don't belong here…

Then why do I feel like I do?

I kept messing up everyone life; Ron's, Harry's, Spock's. Why was I so selfish? Why was I growing so attached to the people of this time? Why couldn't older Spock just show up and whisk me away back to my time? I could take the heartbreak Ron had given me, but I couldn't take the same abuse from_ him_.

Ron didn't love me; I knew that. But the pain that Spock didn't either…The thought startled me.

Was I starting to fall—I quickly shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It was impossible; I hadn't known him for more than a week. Love took a lot longer to grown than 72 hours.

I do _not_ love Spock. He acts above everyone and like he knows best, I reasoned with myself. He's too logical, it would never work out.

Besides, he was in love with Uhura – the young, slender, beauty.

_Then why did he defend me to her?_ A nagging though persisted. My stomach turned as I thought about all he had done for me; checked on me while I was sick, letting me stay with him and his parents, help me find cloths to change into, he was always making sure I was taken care of.

I stood up and started to pace, hurrying to wipe my tears as I made myself focus on getting back home. I pushed aside my heart like I had the first time to focus on the task at hand.

Harry needed me. That was all I could afford to think of.

'I need to get back. I need to get back and help Harry.' I said to get my thoughts back on track. If I had a Time Turner that would get me home, but I didn't. Maybe if I could get to Diagon…but I didn't know how to get to London let alone if Diagon still existed. Maybe Scottie could help; being a wizard and an engineer he had to know how—

'Hermione?' A familiar voice asked.

My head snapped towards the person. My eyes narrowed as emotions poured over me; pain, loss, betrayal.

'What?' I quipped, crossing my arms defensively.

Spock pulled back as if I had burned him, 'We are about to order dinner if you would like to come in and eat with us.' Fuel was added to my anger; he hadn't even bothered to notice I was upset. He didn't care.

'Why didn't you tell me you were _leaving _in a week?' I snapped, storming up to him. He was a good head taller than me but my wrath made up for the height difference.

'You have your council hearing tomorrow; I assumed that should take precedence to the news of my departure.' Spock explained calmly.

'You _assumed _wrong.' I huffed and stormed back towards the restaurant mumbling to myself. I heard Spock's footsteps behind me. I dropped the door, hoping it would hit him and knock those stupid points off his ears.

'You alright, 'Ermione?' Scottie asked, throwing a shot back as I fell into my seat.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' I smiled as I reached for the menu, trying to hide my puffy eyes.

I could see Scottie look to Bones for an explanation. The doctor just shook his head. I sighed; thankful they didn't press me for answers.

'Stay away from the Star Dust Noodles. Trust me.' Bones said speaking from experience. He grimaced at the memory as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

I nodded and continued to look down the list. I hadn't noticed Jim till he called for a second drink. A vengeful thought came to mind.

Spock pulled out the chair next to mine and took his seat, looking at me like I was a specimen. I shifted uncomfortably and kept my eyes on the menu.

'What can I get for ya?' A cleavage-bearing waitress walked up chew gum like a cow. The men acted like men, clearly interested. And the Vulcan acted like a Vulcan, oblivious. Once we had ordered, the conversation picked up right where it had left of.

'Did I offend you?' Spock asked after a while. Bones darted his eyes to us but kept to Scottie and Jim's conversation.

'No.' I snipped, leaning further away from him. Spock opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the waitress brought out our food.

Once everyone was settled, Spock leaned over to me again. I tried not to react as he set his hand next to mine, 'Hermione if I could just—'

I pulled my hand away and made a hasty decision, 'Jim, did you have any plans tonight?'

I could feel Spock tense next to me; I smiled. I knew Jim liked to play the field and Spock being my guardian would be uncomfortable with his charge being alone with him. Rules tripped up the Vulcan every time.

Jim stopped with his glass on his lips. Scottie chocked on his drink and Bones' eyes moved between Spock and Jim, ready to break up a fight if one insured.

'N-no.' Jim set his glass down, rubbing his neck. He debated something in his head before turning to me with playful eyes, 'What did you have in mind?'

I shrugged, 'I haven't gotten to see any sights yet so anything works.'

'Would you like to go after dinner?' Jim smiled, leaning on the table. He looked like he had won a great prize, 'I have a few places in mind…'

'Geesh.' Bones rubbed his forehead, shaking his head at Jim.

'I'd like to go back and freshen up first, if you don't mind.' I smiled as I ate, refusing to meet Spock's burning eyes.

'Not at all.' Jim smirked, digging into his own dinner. I felt a bit guilty for wanting to get back at Spock, but another part of me said he shouldn't assume he had control over me. The only problem was the smaller, guilty feeling was starting to take over and quench my want for revenge.

I played with my food while the others vacuumed theirs down. Spock seemed to be frozen in time, his eyes locked on me and his food being left untouched.

'Can I get you boys anything else?' The waitress asked once we had finished. Scottie looked up, probably wanting to say yes, as Bones reached for the check to divvy it up.

'Pick you up at 8?' Jim asked as he pulled his coat on.

I nodded, 'Y-yeah. That sounds great.' I could see Spock's fist tighten on his knee under the table.

Spock stood abruptly and bid good evening to everyone before turning to me. I bit on my lower lip and started towards the door, knowing I had made a big mistake.

'You are not going out with Jim tonight.' Spock said once we were down the street. His tone was finalizing, 'You have your meeting tomorrow; you need to be well rested.'

'You are not my father,' I snapped, annoyed by his presumptuous attitude, 'anyway; don't you have a mission to plan for?' I knew it was childish, what I was doing, maybe even a bit bipolar.

I wasn't any better than Ron and Lavender by playing with people's emotions, but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Spock instantly stopped and stepped in front of me, blocking any chance I had for escape, 'Is that why you insisted on going out with Jim tonight?' His eyes narrowed and his brow grew hard, 'To retaliate for my not telling you about the Enterprises next mission?'

I refused to look at him as I seethed. Spock took hold of my chin and forced me to look at him, 'Jim treats women like they are nothing but something to copulate with. I refuse to let you be another prize that he takes to bed and leaves heartbroken after he has gotten what he wants.' Every few works his grip seemed to tighten, I grimaced, 'You _will _stay away from him.'

The tears budded in my eyes as my chin ached, 'You're hurting me.' Instantly, he dropped his hand and stepped back.

His face relaxed and self-control took over, 'I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you.' His dark eyes were sincere and filled with sorrow.

I nodded as I stepped away from him. A lump had already started to form on my chin, there would be a bruise their tomorrow.

'Hermione I…' Spock stepped forward and stopped. I could feel his breath whispering across my face as he tried to say what he wanted to.

I looked up to him, trying to fight back the tears and loosing, 'I want to go home.' Without a second thought, I threw myself into his arms and sobbed into his chest, 'I'm s-sorry…I…I w-won't g-go out…' I hiccuped, holding fast to his uniform.

It took a minute for Spock to react, but eventually he did. Gently, he wrapped his arms around my back. He brought his hand up and slowly smoothed my hair down as he let his head rest atop mine. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he tried to calm me.

'We will find a way to get you back home, I promise.' Spock stated. I nodded, the tears refusing to stop.

If only he knew that home to me was quickly becoming the room across the hall from his.

XxX


	11. History Lessons

XxX

We hadn't spoken since Spock had promise he would get me back home.

Once we had made to the Embassy, I instinctively started towards my room needing to be alone with my thoughts.

'Hermione—' Spock started as the doorbell rang. I could tell he was irritated by the interruption, but he controlled his emotions with ease as he opened the door.

'Oi! Is 'Ermione still 'ere?' I heard a familiar accent ask.

I sighed and forced a smile as I walked to the door. Scottie stood, smiling like he always did, as Bones paced behind him.

'Sorry about the…interruption but…we…that is, Bones and I, wanted to talk with ye…' Scottie said pointing to me.

'Alone.' Bones said, looking between Spock and me. Spock looked at me, curious why all his comrades were so intrigued by me.

'Yes, we can talk in my room.' I offered, ignoring Spock and gesturing for them to follow. Bones looked sick as we walked down the hall. Scottie being Scottie couldn't help but look around with a wide mouth, but that might have been the excessive amounts of alcohol currently circulating through him as well.

Once the doors were closed, Bones turned to me with wild eyes, 'You are from the past?' He asked, accusingly.

I cringed, so that was why he had such a shocked look on his face.

'Scottie, how _much_ did you tell him?' My voice was tart.

'Aye, not much.' Scottie fell back into my chair, 'Aye! I like this chair! So soft…' He commented, rubbing his face along the arm.

'How much did he have to drink?' I huffed, turning to the doctor.

Bones ignored me as he paced, 'You're Hermione Granger.' He stopped and locked eyes with me.

I gazed back at him, confused, 'Of course I'm Hermione Granger you knew—'

'_The _Hermione Granger. Friend to Harry Potter.' Bones stated, walking over to me, 'The one who helped save the world from Voldomort.' I tensed, unsure what I should say.

'H-how…' I stuttered. Flight kicked in and I started to move backwards only to be stopped by the closed door.

'You need to get back to your time.' Bones demanded, his eyes nervously looking around the room, 'Who knows what you are messing up by being here!' He threw his hands up and started to pace again.

I slid to the floor, dropping my head against the door. It wasn't enough for me to be upset with myself; I needed Spock and Bones to yell at me tonight as well?

'Wait,' I knitted my brow together as a thought occurred to me, 'how do you know about Harry Potter?' I stood up, my eyes locked on him, 'He isn't of _your _world.' My eyes narrowed, demanding an explanation.

'Because I'm one of his descendants!' Bones gestured frantically, trying to get me to understand. My eyes widened.

'Y-you…you…' I pointed to Bones as I moved towards my bed. If I was going to pass out, I'd like it to be on something soft. Looking at Bones, I could see the familiar ruffled hair Harry had and that soft smile…

'Yes. You were a _big_ part of his life and if you don't mind I'd like to get born.' Bones emphasized, coming to sit next to me on the bed, 'Who knows what you being here does to 261 years of history!'

'Me too!' Scottie hiccupped from the corner.

My eyes skidded across the floor as I thought up a plan of attack.

'If you tell me your story, then I will tell you mine.' I offered. I could see he didn't want to make that deal, 'Telling me your genealogy won't mess things up any more than they already are.' I lied, not sure if it would mess things up any more or not.

Bones sighed, rolling his eyes as he caught sight of Scottie drooling on the chair, 'Scottie let it slip that you were a witch when he said I should ask you how my great-great-great grandfather was doing. See, we're both sixth generations from people who fought in the War. He comes from Oliver Wood's line,' Bones explained, nodding to the Scot, 'and I come from Harry and Luna's.'

'Harry and Luna?' I hadn't seen that coming; I fell back on the bed. I had to make sure to keep that fact to myself when I went back home. I wasn't sure if I could though, _Harry and Luna_? I was starting to think I should have just told him my story.

Bones nodded, 'They had three children. Of course, after the War, it was hard being the child of the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the famous Harry Potter who saved the wizarding world. So one of his sons, James Sirius Potter, picked up and moved to the US. They eventually migrated down South where I was born.'

'Do—do you have…magic?' I asked, looking to him.

He shook his head, 'I'm the Squib of the family.' Bones looked to me, waiting for me to keep my end of the bargain.

I sat up, blowing my bangs from my eyes, 'I am in my 6th year, Harry has been taking lessons with Dumbledore. I was just in the tower…letting off some steam…when Spock appeared.'

Bones looked taken a back, 'Spock?'

'Yes,' I nodded, 'but it wasn't this Spock, it was a much older Spock. He promised he would fix me.' I said, fidgeting with my sleeve, 'And he brought me to the Enterprise.'

'Wait…a…an older Spock?' Bones asked. I nodded.

'I think he brought me here to save the figure that had pushed Spock's mother away from the edge. He wanted me to change his future – before he left he told me a story about his wife. At least, I think it was his wife. She had gone back in time to save his mother. She sacrificed herself for his mother.'

My heart clenched, 'I grabbed her as we were being beamed back up but she disappeared once we were back on the Enterprise. I—I'm not sure how much that messed up the future…me saving her…but I think she was a witch. The older Spock had a Time-Turner...' I trailed off, unsure where that thought led.

'So…older Spock..._lied_ to you…so you'd come back and save someone he cares about?' Bones looked skeptically at me as I nodded, 'That does not sound like the pointy-eared bastard I know.'

'He didn't lie, I…I just fixed myself…' I explained, looking to Bones.

Bones put his hand on my shoulder as I continued, 'The reason I was in the Astronomy Tower was because I had—had my heart broken. I was wishing to not _feel_. I wanted to be emotionless, to be completely logical. But, I learned that I need my emotions – they push me forward not only to succeed but to be a better me.'

I fell back on the bed, 'It's just all so frustrating. I accomplished what I was brought here to do but it still feels like there is something missing. Like I haven't quite finished but…I'm getting too attached…' Guilt gnawed at my heart, 'I need to go back and fix my mistakes before I make things worse for everyone involved.'

Bones nodded, unsure what to say, and fell back on the bed. Scottie's snores filled the silence of the room.

'Bones?' I whispered. My pulse resounded in my ears.

He turned his head to me, 'Yes?'

'C-can….can I ask what happens to me?' I dared, I knew I had no right to ask. I shouldn't have asked, but I had to know.

Bones exhaled loudly, 'You help Harry find all the Horcruxes and you fight bravely in the war.'

A smile lit up across my face. I fought bravely and Harry survived, Bones was living proof of that. Even if I died during the War, knowing Harry survived would make it all worth it. I would knowingly sacrifice my life for his.

Harry survived. We won.

That's was all I needed to know.

'There was a…a story…that got passed down in my family.' Bone continued, 'The official record says you died during the War but…but Harry told it differently.' Bone refused to meet my eye, 'He only ever told Luna the story. She wrote down the story and passed it down to the children after they were both gone.' Bones looked to me, 'He didn't want the story known so that he could protect you.'

I took in a sharp breathe, not sure if I should stop him or not.

'He…he said…after the War…you were out in—in the hall.' Bones started, 'It was just the two of you; no one else was around. You had been hugging him, telling him it would all be alright, when all of a sudden a light sprung up and encapsulated you – separating you from him. He fought to reach out to you but he couldn't penetrate the force. So he stood back, frantically trying to think of a plan. Then he saw Dumbledore's face. The old Headmaster winked at him as colors began to spin into the bright white of the sphere. It couldn't have been for more than a few seconds and then…it was just gone. The hall was dark and cold, and he was alone. He searched in vain to find you but he never did, he told the others you were lost in a blast one of the Death Eaters had caused. He always believed Dumbledore had come back to take you…how did Luna put it?...oh, yes 'to the place that always made her so happy.' My dad said that was how Harry coped with the death of someone so close to him but to me…gosh, it just seems to…I feel like it could be true…maybe…you got a personal escort to heaven…'

It was almost as if he were telling a fairy tale. His smooth voice drifted around the room and I found myself drifting farther and farther away from him.

My breath evened as I joined Scottie in sleep.

XxX

Spock knocked on the door; having felt left out for long enough. The door opened and Dr. McCoy stepped out.

'Where is Hermione?' Spock asked, trying to look past the doctor.

'She is out like a light. I don't think she'll wake up any time soon – looks like she won't be going out tonight.' Dr. McCoy said, not sounding sympathetic in the least, 'I'll call Kirk and tell him.' The Vulcan looked quite pleased with the doctor's diagnosis.

'Why do you look so happy?' Dr. McCoy asked, crossing his arms, 'It's making me uncomfortable.'

Spock tilted his head, his composure back, 'I'm not sure what you are referring to doctor.'

'I swear you do that just to annoy me sometimes.' Dr. McCoy mumbled to himself as he moved back into the room.

Scottie lay curled up in a ball, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Dr. McCoy turned to Spock, 'Can I just roll Scottie onto the floor and let him sleep here tonight?'

'No, but he can stay in the guest room. Hermione can stay in room and I will sleep on the couch in my room. You are welcome to stay here tonight as well Doctor, the couch in the corner folds down.' Spock stated. Without waiting for Dr. McCoy to reply, Spock walked in and picked up the sleeping girl with ease.

'Once I have her settled, I will come back to help you move Mr. Scott.' Spock stated as he passed the doctor.

The small girl curled up to his chest, her breath tickling his neck. The heat of her body warmed his chest. With ease, he moved her across the hall and to his room.

Spock gently set her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. His eyes watched in fascination as she curled up around his pillow.

The moon shone in through the window, illuminating her soft chestnut hair which fell like a halo around her porcelain face.

Spock leaned over her and gently moved a curl from her face, a small smile turned up the corner of his lips. Her long lashes dusted the top of her cheeks as her soft, pink lips smiled in her sleep. She was perfection bottled.

'You are getting too attached.'

Spock instantly moved away from the sleeping beauty.

'You really don't want to get mixed up in this.' Dr. McCoy warned, 'She has to go back home. And home is, well, not in Kansas if you catch my drift.'

'After the council's ruling tomorrow, we will create a plan to get her home safely.' Spock stated, 'I will be escorting her home since London is quite a distance from here.'

'Oh…if you only knew…' The Doctor mumbled. His dark eyes met Spock's, trying to get the Vulcan to understand, 'She has responsibilities at home she needs to take care of.'

Spock tried to keep composed but his frustration was starting to crack his mask, 'Do you think—'

'I don't think its Jim you have to worry about.' Dr. McCoy crossed his arms, having said all he wanted to, before he started back to the guest room.

The stillness of the night pressed in around Spock as all of his thoughts fought for equal attention. He couldn't think; logic was evading him.

'I need…to speak with myself.' Spock picked up his jacket from the chair and paused to look at her one last time, 'I will do what is right.'

XxX

The elevator shot straight down. Spock stood, completely composed, as the doors opened, 'Mr. Spock?' His voice echoed through the Starfleet hanger as he stepped out.

The elder Spock turned to face his younger self, smiling softly, 'Ahh, Mr. Spock. I figured you would be coming to speak with me.'

Spock tilted his head as he looked at his older self, 'I need you to advise me on an issue at hand.'

XxX


	12. The Definition of Love

XxX

The older Spock nodded, 'What is it you need advising on, Mr. Spock?' He moved to take a seat; his younger self followed his lead.

'I'm sure you know of the girl that was found aboard the Enterprise during our rescue mission to Vulcan.' Spock explained, 'Her name is—'

'Hermione Jean Granger.' The older Spock said each name individually, intimately, as if he knew her.

The younger tilted his head, confused, 'Yes, how—'

'I know more than I can tell you.' His mentor explained, 'One thing I can tell you is that Hermione Granger is an extraordinary and timeless being. She is irreplaceable.'

'Does she stay?' Spock asked; his usually controlled tone breaking and giving way to his wants. Raw emotion started to break through his mask.

'I have promised you that I would not interfere with your destiny. Your life is yours and yours alone.' The elder Spock explained.

Spock sighed as he stood up to pace in front of himself, 'I…I am uncertain as to what I should do.' He stopped and looked to his older self, 'There is no…_logical_…path to take. All I have to go off for data is…_feelings_…' He could solve any equation except those that dealt with the heart.

His eyes grazed over the floor, searching for answers, 'She didn't hesitate to risk herself to save Vulcan's culture. Does that excuse her sneaking onto the Enterprise and breaking numerous regulations?' He took up pacing once more, 'I had to protect her from Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura…she's…she's mine—my responsibility. I—'

'You are starting to care deeply for her.' Spock Prime noted.

No walls, no logic was left to hide behind. There was simply a boy who cared for a girl; nothing more or less.

'Is it…wrong…if I ask her to stay?' He questioned, refusing to meet his mentor's eye as he thought back on his promise to do what was right.

'I should be focused on rebuilding our race.' He said, trying to make things black and white, 'It is selfish of me to be concerned with my feelings over a human when—'

'That is the best part of having yourself here.' The elder Spock interrupted, 'You can be in two places at once.'

The younger fell onto a bench, hiding his head in his hands. In the presence of himself, he felt safe enough to let go of his control and just feel.

There was no black or white, there was only grey and it was driving him slightly insane.

'Sometimes Spock,' His mentor stood and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, 'logic isn't always the right path. Emotions have their place and time.'

'How do you know Hermione?' Spock asked abruptly, 'If you are from an alternative timeline, it must have turned out differently for you.'

His elder-self smiled down, 'Spock, there is no _alternatives_. You only have one life, one chance, which is why you have to make the most of the time that you do have with those you love.'

'Love.' Spock tried the word on his tongue. His brow knitted together. The word felt foreign, alien even. He knew the dictionary definition of the word but he couldn't place a feeling to it.

All of a sudden, a bright light consumed the hanger. The two men turned away, unable to look at the pure energy.

And, just as soon as it had come, it was gone. A figure stood in the center of the burn floor, looking around frantically as she tried to discern her location.

The elder Spock looked on in disbelief. The young one looked up, trying to figure out what had happened.

A woman stood in full uniform, her face covered in soot. Her dark brown hair streaked with grey was pulled back in a tight French braid. She wore a dark-long sleeve shirt with a matching sleeveless vest; her grey pants and black laced-up boots completed her look. Even her eyes were a dark. Whatever it was she had been doing, she hadn't wanted to be noticed.

The only color visible on her person was a fiery red stone that hung on a chain around her neck.

She held to an odd twisted stick as she took in her surroundings. Finally, her eyes landed on the pair and instantly she relaxed.

'I am so sorry.' Tears budded in the corners of her eyes and fell freely, 'I—I put in...in the w-wrong time t—to come back and I—' Her sobs shook her body as she broke down, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

The young Vulcan raised a brow at her accent. The elder Spock was instantly at her side, pulling her into his protective arms, 'I thought I had lost you.'

'I thought I had lost you. But I—I saved her…I saved her…' She hiccupped. She pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face, 'I saved her…'

'I thought I had lost you.' He whispered again, resting his forehead against hers, 'When you didn't come back and the machine broke I…I thought the worst…'

'We were right though! Spock, we were right!' She smiled wrapping her arms tightening around him. He held fast to her, never wanting to let her go.

_This is what love looks like_, the young Spock thought. He tried to dissect the word, listing off the emotions he thought he saw in the couple, but he found himself ignoring logic and curiosity to just watching the two interact. He tilted his head, desperately trying to understand.

The woman pulled back as she caught sight of the younger Vulcan, 'Spock…' She said, looking to her partner for an explanation.

'I would like you to meet Mr. Spock. But, then again, you two have already met.' He smiled lovingly down at her.

'Spock.' The woman addressed the young one this time. She stood and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He felt nervous at her touch; he moved his eyes up to meet hers, 'Yes?'

'You need to go home.' She commanded. There was something striking about her, something familiar. It was like she was an unfinished thought. He tilted his head, trying to finish it.

The elder walked over to his beloved and pulled her to him, gently kissing the top of her head. She smiled and leaned into him.

'It will work itself out, I promise.' She reassured looking back at the young Vulcan, 'Trust your heart.' The younger Spock pulled away from her. He never trusted his heart, he trusted logic.

Besides, if this was who would be his mate, didn't that mean he had to let go of Hermione? The elder Spock hadn't specifically warned him against asking Hermione to stay, maybe he knew she would say no? Or maybe…

Spock looked to the woman, scrutinizing her appearance. She looked so familiar. Her ears were round and not pointed like those of Vulcans. Her chocolate brown eyes held a familiar sparkle as she moved a stray curl from her vision.

A small smile pulled at her lips when she caught him staring at her, a blush warming her cheeks. Spock's eyes widened.

Could this woman be Hermione?

'Spock, please go home.' She said finally, looking to her companion for support.

The older Spock nodded, 'It is time for you to go Spock.'

Spock knew he was leaving with more questions than he had originally come with but he was able to make his mind up on one thing; he would ask Hermione to stay.

With a respectful nod, he bid the pair good night and left needing time to think.

'We can never tell them what we know.' The woman turned to her companion once the doors had closed, 'They have to figure it out on their own.'

Spock Prime nodded in agreement, 'Like we had too.'

'Time is a very delicate and tricky thing, its best left alone.' She looked to her husband, expecting him to agree with her.

Her husband looked back at her softly, 'It brought us together.' He gently reminded, pulling her close.

'Yes, and tore us apart too many times.' She looked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, 'Let's never tempt fate again.'

'Never.' He promised, kissing the top of her head.

XxX

Spock dug his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the Embassy. The wind was growing nippy as the temperature dropped.

The cold numbed him as he maneuvered through the busy crowd. The lights, the smells, the night life of San Francisco would continue without the oblivious Vulcan.

Questions swarmed his thoughts, making him more confused than ever.

Was that mysterious woman Hermione in the future? Nero and his future-self had come through the future, why couldn't she as well?

What if she wasn't Hermione? What if he wasn't supposed to ask her to stay and that severely mess up the plans of Time?

Was that possible? His mentor has said there was no alternative timeline, that Time was a continuous line.

So did that mean that his choices were already made for him? That Time had already unfolded and he had a faux sense of free-will?

What if she wasn't Hermione? Should he still ask Hermione to stay?

He wanted her to stay.

Minutes turned into hours as he walked around the city trying to straight out his thoughts. He promised her that he would do what was right, but what was the right way? Was it right to ask her to stay? Was it wrong?

Surely, it wasn't wrong to ask her to say. He could accompany her home and ask her. And, if she said no, he would let her go to live her life. He had promised he would do what was right and he would keep his promise.

Time had already made up its mind after all; he was just another pawn to be played with.

Yes, he would ask her to stay.

Having made up his mind, his feet took him home. He automatically hung up his jacket and went to his room, not bothering to change before stretching out on the couch before the window.

His arm acted as a pillow as he lay on his back gazing out at the stars. In his head, he listed off the constellations. After he had finished, he started in on the individual stars names. As he continued, he found his thoughts wandering.

He wished he had a partner. Not only to help him list of the stars, but to help find balance between his logic and emotions.

His elder self had found it and now Spock longed for a time when it would be his. To have the best of both his worlds: Vulcan and Earth.

Spock turned towards the bed where he could see her sleeping silhouette. He thought through the timeline of the memories he shared with her, the good and the bad.

A vision of his older self with their wife came to the front of his thoughts. The two were more than just married; they were soul mates, companions, and friends. They were in _love_.

He wanted that.

His body told him that it needed rest and the Vulcan shifted so he could fall asleep. Still, his mind continued to work as his body drifted off to sleep.

The woman was Hermione. He just knew it was her.

He had a feeling.

XxX


End file.
